


Red dead redemption

by Womenbeinghonest



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womenbeinghonest/pseuds/Womenbeinghonest
Summary: La vie n'a plus de sens pour Tess depuis des années. Elle déambule dans leur vie de hors-la-loi sans regarder où la guidera leur chemin. Elle sait que Dieu ne les pardonnera pas pour leurs péchés. Et pourtant, lorsque la bande Van Der Linde sauve et recueille la veuve Sadie Adler, Tess se prend à souhaiter que Dieu la pardonne. Elle se prend à souhaiter une vie longue, ennuyante, et heureuse...
Relationships: Sadie Adler/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1 : Adler's ranch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Salut tout le monde ! ^^
> 
> Sadie avait besoin de son histoire, et elle aurait même besoin de son propre jeu ! Mais ça, ça ne dépend pas de moi... Donc on va se contenter de l'histoire !  
> Comme vous pourrez le constater, les dialogues et pensées sont en anglais. Je ne suis pas des plus à l'aise avec l'anglais mais je m'efforce de progresser, donc si vous voyez des choses à corriger, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler ! ^^  
> Sur ce, j'espère que vous apprécierez de rencontrer Tess, inspirée de mon personnage RDR Online, et d'apprendre à la connaître !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

— Tess !  
— Tess ! Tess !  
— What ? Please Dutch ! Speak highter ! Can't hear a thing in this storm ! hurle-t-elle dans le vent, faisant volte-face avec sa monture.  
— I said : be kind, go foward, and find a shelter for us !  
— Sounds like a good idea ! Okay ! I'll do it !

Elle talonne et tire sur les rênes. La jument appaloosa, au pelage blanc léopard, piétine dans l'autre sens et s'élance au deuxième coup de talon. Elle bondit et patauge dans la couche de neige.  
Le blizzard lui fouette la peau. La tempête est si épaisse... Impossible de déterminer si le soleil s'est couché. On y voit pas à trois pas, ils ont dû allumer les lanternes tant il fait sombre, donc elle suppose qu'il fait nuit.  
Une ombre surgit de la neige à sa droite, elle fait un bond sur sa selle. Elle ne l'a pas vu arriver avec la neige.

— Holly shit Arthur ! Can't you said when you approach someone like that ?  
— I was saying that I'm comin' with you.  
— All right ! Let's go !

La tempête fait rage. Plus ils avancent, pire cela semble être. Les chevaux pataugent dans la neige comme dans du beurre. On dépasse pas le trot. Ça glisse et ça trébuche au moindre défaut du sol. Elle n'en fait pas part à Arthur, ni aux autres, mais elle s'inquiète pour sa jument : Myth. L'appaloosa des plaines de l'Ouest n'est pas habituée à ces temps et ces terrains escarpés. Elle redoute que sa jument ne fasse une mauvaise chute et ne se blesse à mort.  
Enfin, répondant à ses prières, une masse noire à la forme familière émerge de l'ombre : une bâtisse.

— Eh Arthur ! Look at this !

Il relève la tête, saisit la lanterne accrochée à la croupe de sa monture et la tend devant lui. _Do enlighten not much, pense-t-elle, not more than mine_. Néanmoins Arthur presse les flancs de sa monture et s'engage à l'intérieur du village abandonné.  
Elle le suit de près, la jument appaloosa s'amusant à grignoter le cuir de la jument devant elle. _She doesn't loose her comic sense, at least_ , pense la jeune femme.

— How can people possibly wants to live in such a place ?  
—Don't know ! There was probably a mine somewhere in the mountain. Am going to find the others and drive 'em here.  
— I'll go search John and Micah !  
— You're kiddin' ? Tess, no !

L'appaloosa détale au quart de tour. Elle n'entend déjà plus la voix d'Arthur qui veut la retenir, engloutie par la bourrasque. La jument bondit dans la neige encore et encore. Son ventre se gonfle et se dégonfle avec une violence inouïe, à tel point que sa cavalière craint que la selle ne finisse par se retourner. Ses naseaux crachent des bouffées blanches presque aussi grosses que la tempête elle-même. La jeune femme grimace. Le froid lui mord le nez et les joues comme un chien affamé. _I hate that !_ Elle plaque son chapeau sur sa tête avant qu'une bourrasque ne l'emporte et attrape son bandana attaché dans ses cheveux, s'en fait un foulard, le remonte jusque sur son nez et tente de regarder ce qui l'entoure. Elle voit encore moins bien désormais, aveuglée non seulement par la neige mais aussi par la tornade brune qui lui sert de tignasse. Elle a la peau mate à l'air cuivrée que portent tous les mexicains, habituée au soleil. Ses yeux sont noirs comme le pétrole, ses boucles brunes imposantes maintenues attachées sur son épaule continuent pourtant de noircir sa vue. Aussi plate et maigre qu'elle est recouverte de couches de vêtements, Tess est mexicaine et ce temps glacial lui sied très mal. Enveloppée dans son poncho par-dessus son manteau long, elle frotte ses mains gantées et souffle dedans, scruttant le peu d'horizon qu'elle peut voir.  
Elle sait que John et Micah sont partis vers le Nord-Ouest. _Hope they havn't lost themselves in blizzard. But I shouldn't expect too much, knowin' their luck_. Elle avance pendant un moment avant d'atteindre un promontoire. En contre-bas se dresse un ranch. Les lumières sont allumées, il semble y avoir du mouvement à l'intérieur. _Surely not a racket only caused by two exhausted guys, Micah may be such a pain in the ass, but not to this point !_  
L'appaloosa hennit brièvement. L'espace d'un instant, Tess n'entend plus rien. Le monde tourne. Elle se retrouve engloutie par le froid en quelques secondes, le souffle coupé.

— You've let me caught you my girl ! lui murmure vicieusement une voix rêche dans l'oreille.

Son corps se contracte, reconnaissant immédiatement le timbre de voix. Son poing se jette en l'air.

— Get off me ! Asshole !

Elle se dégage et se relève en un clin d'oeil. Devant elle, Micah se tient la mâchoire, visiblement sonné par le coup.

— Shhh ! Keep your fucking voice down girl ! They don't need to know we're here.  
— Maybe you should think about that BEFORE caught me like a fool ! lui crache-t-elle à voix basse, jetant sur lui une poignée de neige gelée.

Les deux se font face un instant, le souffle court.  
Tess ramasse un de ses gants tombé pendant la lutte et le remet rapidement, secouant la neige qui est entré dans ses vêtements et lui gèle la peau. Elle s'ébroue vivement, congelée et agacée. La scène semble faire rire Micah qui rajoute aussi :

— Sorry my girl, you was so likeable ! I cannot resist !

Furibonde, elle jette un pied vers lui en menace.

— Call me your girl again and I assure ya, that time I'll break your nose !

Il sursaute, se recule et lève les mains en signe de reddition.

— Now, reprend-elle en secouant son poncho, maybe we could recede from the ranch and go get some help ! Where is John anyway ?  
— Don't know, répond l'autre indifférent.  
— Fine !

Elle saisit les rênes de sa jument et l'éloigne du ranch pour ne plus être en vue. Puis elle remonte sur son dos et rebrousse chemin, suivie par Micah. Ses traces ont presque déjà disparu, mais elle sait que le village de mineurs n'est pas bien loin. Elle aperçoit soudain une lueur dans la tempête.

— You up ahead ! Who's there ?

Le son est étouffé, mais elle reconnait malgré tout la voix de Dutch lorsqu'il lui hurlait dessus un peu plus tôt. Quand finalement ils se trouvent assez proches pour se voir, Dutch les reconnaît.

— Tess. Micah.  
— Gentleman, dit Micah pour leur répondre.  
— Found anything ? aboie Dutch.  
— I think so.  
— Kind of funny, but sometimes he thinks, marmonne Tess dans sa barbe, encore sur les nerfs.

Si Micah l'entend, il n'en fait pas état. Lui et Dutch continuent de parler.

— Found a little homestead down thataway.  
— Okay. Anyone home ?  
— Sure. Place is blazing with light and noise. Sounded like a party.  
— Let's go see.  
— Follow me.

Ils se remettent en marche.

— How's Davey doing ? s'enquiert rapidement Micah.  
— Ah, he didn't make it.

Tess reste immobile un moment, consternée.  
 _So we lost two members..._  
Dutch et Micah passent devant elle. Elle attend d'être à la hauteur d'Arthur pour les suivre, n'ayant aucune envie de rester plus près de Micah qu'il ne faut. Elle sait qu'Arthur n'en pense pas moins lorsqu'il la rejoint. Micah. Le type est avec eux depuis quelques mois maintenant, mais rien ne se passe jamais correctement avec lui. _He don't work clearly, always turn out into a bloodbath. Just to see how it ends in Blackwater._ Ils ont dû partir à toute vitesse, laissant une bonne partie de leur argent et de leurs affaires derrière eux. Et maintenant ils ont perdu deux membres, peut-être quatre, et cavale dans les montagnes à l'aveugle.

— You've seen it too ? demande Arthur sans préambule.  
— What ? rétorque-t-elle en levant sa lanterne pour mieux le voir.  
— The place he's talking about ? précise-t-il en désignant Micah d'un signe de tête.  
— Yeah.

Un silence passe pendant lequel la tempête engloutit les esprits.

— You don't trust him, do you ? relève finalement Arthur, elle entend le sourire dans sa voix sans le voir.  
— Who does ?

Un regard entendu et ils ont presque envie de rire pour la première fois depuis des jours. Mais Tess reprend rapidement son air concerné. Arthur n'a pas tord de penser que quelque chose la préoccupe.

— It's just... Don't have a good feeling. There is this storm and people are making party. I do not believe that. Who makes party with such a weather ? It don't smell good. Not at all.  
— Well, sometimes people makes fun for warms themselves.  
— But it's a ranch Arthur, and there are noises like if they were a dozen, maybe more. It's weird, that's all I say. We should be careful.  
— 'Course.

Arthur se renseigne à propos de John, évidemment Micah répond à nouveau qu'il ne l'a pas vu, mais cela ne semble inquiéter personne.

— Hey, Tess, Arthur, let me take a rear, you move up, ordonne Dutch soudain.

Agacée, la jeune femme s'exécute et suit Arthur derrière Micah de mauvaise foi. Myth n'arrête pas d'être sollicitée et la jeune femme sent qu'elle commence à fatiguer. Mais ils ne sont plus très loin. Arthur demande à Micah s'il en sait plus sur les habitants du ranch, s'il leur a déjà parlé. Évidemment non. Arrivant enfin sur le promontoire près du ranch, ils éteignent les lanternes pour redevenir invisibles.

— Okay, let's get down there, propose Dutch sans seconde pensée.  
— Dutch are you sure-  
— Come on Tess ! la coupe-t-il sans chercher à l'écouter.  
— Rah !

Ils descendent et entrent par une ouverture dans la clôture pour attacher les chevaux. On entend un violon jouer furieusement d'ici, un air irlandais. Immédiatement un nom fleurit dans sa tête, mais si elle ouvre la bouche, Dutch n'écoutera pas. Ce dernier s'avance et leur ordonne de se planquer. _At least, he stay careful._  
Tess s'accroupit pour ne pas être vue par les fenêtres et court se dissimuler derrière une cabane de l'autre côté du ranch. Elle saisit son fusil semi-automatique et se penche doucement, les planches craquent lentement sous son poids. Elle perçoit alors un bruissement derrière elle et tourne la tête vers l'enclos près de la maison. Des chevaux sont attachés là, encore sellés, beaucoup de chevaux. Crispée, elle se retourne vers Dutch pour le prévenir mais la porte d'entrée de la maison est déjà ouverte. L'homme qui en sort est débraillé et n'a clairement pas l'air net. Elle tire inconsciemment sur la sécurité de son fusil, le cliquetis lui paraît dix fois trop bruyant. Le coeur battant dans sa gorge, elle retient son souffle.

— Oh well, hello friend ! dit Dutch calmement.  
— What do you want ? braille le gars sèchement.  
— I am very sorry to disturb you. Uh, my friends and I, well we got into, some... trouble up the way. Lost in the storm. Ah, Gentlemen, dit-il en réalisant qu'il ont l'air nombreux.  
— We can't help you Mister.

À cet instant, Tess comprend qu'il va falloir en venir aux armes. Ces hommes n'ont aucune intention de coopérer, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que ces irlandais ne sont autres que des O'Discrolls. Déjà elle cale la crosse de son arme contre son épaule et se prépare à faire feu, un oeil sur chacun de leurs gestes. D'autres hommes ont surgi de nulle part. _It stink. It stink harshly._ Elle aperçoit Micah qui s'agite derrière le chariot de l'autre côté. Et quand Micah s'agite, c'est que ça va dégénérer. Elle inspire l'air froid une seconde, le sent pénétrer dans ses narines puis ses poumons, ancre ses pieds dans la neige. Il ne faudrait pas tomber, glisser pendant un tire. Elle expire. _It's gonna be all right_.

— Now, friend... I ain't asking for much. Please, I am... kinda desesperate.  
— Hey... I don't believe it. Come here, partner. Come here !

 _Shit. They recognized Dutch_.  
Elle lève le canon et tire. Celui qui vennait de parler éclate dans une gerbe de sang. En un instant, c'est l'enfer. Ça tire partout. Elle en descend un autre à la fenêtre de droite, la vitre explose. Un autre gars traverse la vitre du haut, dégringole sur l'appentis et s'écrase sur son acolyte dans un affreux craquement. Elle en voit un qui surgit des toilettes près de la cachette d'Arthur et vise vers lui. Son fusil a une courte portée, la balle l'atteint dans la jambe. Arthur a tôt fait de le finir. Elle a le souffle court, elle ne sait pas même si Dutch a pris une balle ou a eu le temps de se planquer. Ça pète tout autour, ça tire des éclairs, ça crache des flammes depuis la baraque. Elle en tire encore un, il lui faut une deuxième balle pour l'achever : elle perd son sang-froid, elle perd sa précision et tremble sur son fusil lorsqu'elle en descend un dernier, d'une balle dans la gorge.  
Le tonnerre s'arrête aussi violemment qu'il a commencé. Tess bondit lorsqu'un homme détale sous ses yeux. Elle se retrouve incapable de le descendre. Arthur passe à son tour, lancé à sa poursuite.  
Tess soupire brièvement. _Damn ! I thought I was dead..._ Un frisson lui secoue les reins à cette idée. Ses jambes ne sont d'un coup plus très stables. Elle retombe contre le cabanon dans un claquement et respire bruyamment.

— Holly... shit...  
— Tess, you're all right ? lui demande Arthur en revenant vers eux.  
— I've told you Arthur... balbutie-t-elle essoufflée. I've told you...  
— I know Tess, I know, dit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule. Stay here and take some rest, it's okay now.

La jeune femme hoche la tête sans un mot, reprennant son souffle. Sa tête tape contre la planche et lui donne le tournis. Elle n'était pas préparée pour ça.

—You wimp, lance Micah tandis qu'il rapproche les chevaux.  
— Shut ya fuck up. I haven't slept since Blackwater, and I don't even talk about eatin'.  
— Some fire shots and you loose your self-contol and tremble on your gun like a kid. You're making me laugh little girl ! se moque-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.  
— I'm a little tense right now. So if you wanna take a bullet in your fuckin' mouth, please, go one.  
— You don't scare anybody poor little girl... continue-t-il en approchant encore.

Elle perd patience, lève son fusil toujours en main, fait sauter la dernière douille utilisée et le vise. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler. Le coup de feu part, et elle sait avec certitude que la balle lui a frôlé la joue. Le canon toujours pointé sur lui, elle marmonne entre ses dents, furieuse :

— I don't need to scare anybody. Be grateful I didn't shake this time, little boy.

Sa voix dégouline de sarcasme. Elle le sait, elle est à deux doigts de le descendre. _He wouldn't be missed,_ songe-t-elle avec envie. Curieusement, Micah ne bouge plus d'un poil. En tant normal, il se serait sûrement déjà jeté sur elle pour lui faire payer ce qu'elle vient de faire, mais elle croit bien que personne n'avait jamais osé le braquer avec l'intention de mettre sa menace à exécution avant elle.

— What the hell is happening ? Both of you, stop that, now ! s'égosille Dutch en sortant de la maison, suivi d'Arthur.

Tess baisse son arme, Micah semble alors reprendre contenance. Elle parie que ce bâtard était à deux doigts de se faire dessus.

— Keep looking for stuff. Arthur, go see if there's anything in that barn. Micah, Tess, you search the cabin, see what we missed. And I won't hear you fight again !

La jeune femme entre sans même répondre. La sensation de chaleur est extraordinaire, et le silence incroyable. Elle sent presque une impression de vide à force d'entendre constamment la tempête hurler dans ses oreilles. Ça sent l'alcool à plein nez, et la sueur aussi. Elle fouille les placards mais Arthur et Dutch ont déjà tout ratissé. Micah monte à l'échelle derrière elle. Sur la cheminée, elle découvre une photo et ne peut s'empêcher de regarder.

— Oh my...

Elle s'interrompt, émue. Il s'agit d'une photo de mariage. _Jake and Sadie Adler. 1896. A married couple lived here, a young married couple, and these O'Discrolls have probably..._ Son souffle s'accroche dans sa gorge.  
Elle repose le cadre. Sa main demeure sur l'encadré ovale en bois. Puis, finalement, elle le retourne et détourne le regard. Il y a du sang de l'autre côté de la pièce, un vrai carnage. Et pourtant, elle ne peut que remarquer qu'il n'y a aucun corps et qu'elle n'en a pas vu dehors non plus. Elle parcourt la pièce un instant. Son regard vient se poser sur le lit, puis sur le sol à côté. _May be..._  
Elle approche à pas prudent. Le plancher craque et résonne sous ses bottes. En dessous, la neige accrochée à ses semelles dégringole d'entre les rainures des lattes. De nouveau elle a le coeur battant, ignorant, angoissant à l'idée ce qu'elle va trouver. Elle pousse le lit, non sans mal.

— What the shit you're doing ? braille brusquement Micah.  
— Oh mind your own business for once !

Elle s'agenouille et trouve exactement ce qu'elle pensait : une trappe, donnant probablement sur une cave ou directement sous les fondations de la maison. Elle saisit la poignée de corde et tire lentement dessus. La lumière pénètre dans l'obscurité, jetée brusquement dans l'inconnu. Ses yeux rencontrent des yeux bruns, écarquillés, effarés. Aucune d'elles deux ne bouge. Tess demeure là, stupéfaite, bouche-bée, effarée de la trouver là, et l'autre femme effarée qu'elle l'ai trouvée. _It's her, the wife on the photo._ Et soudain, Tess réalise qu'elle n'a toujours pas bougé, toujours rien dit. Elle réalise qu'il faut qu'elle lui vienne en aide.

— Oh oh ! My my !

En une seconde, elle est éjectée contre le mur. Sa tête percute le coin de la table de chevet. En une seconde, elle voit tout noir. La douleur dans son crâne la fait gémir. Elle entend un vacarme. En une seconde, tout dégénère.

— Get away from me ! Ah !

La voix de l'autre femme est aiguë, lui déchire le crâne, les oreilles. Sonnée, momentanément aveugle, Tess réalise que Micah l'a trouvée. Elle essaie de se relever, en vain, retombe lourdement sur le sol.

— Micah... Let her, tente-t-elle d'articuler.

Tess l'entend crier, encore et encore. Du verre se brise. D'autres voix surgissent, elle ne sait plus lesquelles. Elle murmure que la jeune femme se nomme Mrs. Adler, mais personne ne l'entend, ni ne l'écoute. Sa main attrape quelque chose, sans doute la tête de lit. Elle parvient enfin à se redresser lorsqu'elle reconnait la voix de Dutch. Ça sent le brûlé tout-à-coup.

— Tess, you're okay ?

La jeune femme secoue la tête et retrouve enfin la vue. Arthur est penché au-dessus d'elle, l'aide à se relever. Une lumière brûlante l'aveugle. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle réalise que le plancher a pris feu et que les flammes lèchent déjà avidement les murs. _What happened ?_

— Micah acts like a fool, déplore Arthur, lassé.

Ils sortent. Elle entend Mrs. Adler raconter que les O'Discrolls sont arrivés il y a trois jours de cela. La jeune épouse éclate en sanglot lorsqu'elle veut leur dire qu'ils ont tuer son mari.  
Tess parvient à monter sur son cheval tandis qu'Arthur perche la pauvre femme sur le cheval de Dutch. Ce dernier annonce qu'ils rentrent. La maison s'est embrasée comme une torche d'amadou mais ils s'en vont sans se retourner.

— What's your name Miss ?

Aucune réponse.

— Miss ?  
— Adler.  
— Adler ?  
— Sadie Adler. Mrs... I... he...

Sa voix se brise. On n'entend plus le blizzard, la tempête, les chevaux au trot. On n'entend plus que le bruit des flammes. Tess découvre enfin, passant devant, le cadavre de ce cher Jake dans le chariot.

— ...He was my husband.

Un grand fracas de bois détonne, l'appentis de l'entrée cède brusquement. On n'entend plus grand chose.


	2. Winter's end

Cette nuit-là est différente des autres pour Tess. Elle n'a pas pu dormir depuis le début de leur fuite : trop de choses à faire, trop de dangers à s'inquiéter. Mais cette nuit là est différente.

— Drink that.

Tess relève les yeux sur la tasse qui lui est présentée, puis sur Mary-Beth qui la lui tend avec un sourire. La petite femme au boucles anglaises a des cernes grosses comme des sangsues sous les yeux, ses tâches de rousseur pourtant marquées et épaisses disparaissant derrière. Parfois Tess se dit que cette fille mordue de livres était bien trop gentille et innocente pour rejoindre leur gang. La jeune femme saisit volontiers la tasse et bois la tisane infusée sans se faire prier. L'eau est bien chaude, presque brûlante. _Feels good at the gullet,_ songe-t-elle en avalant goulûment.

— How is your head ? demande Mary-Beth.  
— Better.  
— Good. Tell us if you feel bad, ajoute-t-elle concernée par l'état de la jeune mexicaine.  
— Uh...

La jeune femme soupire, puis lui sourit.

— Thank you.

Mary-Beth lui sourit à son tour puis retourne s'allonger près du feu. Tout le monde semble dormir dans l'église abandonnée, d'un sommeil plus ou moins réparateur. Mais près du sac de couchage de Mary-Beth, le corps tourné vers le mur de Mrs. Adler continue de trembler.  
On n'entend que ses pleurs erratiques dans la bicoque. Les filles l'ont faite boire et l'ont couchée rapidement après son arrivée. Elles ont d'abord cru qu'elle s'était endormie lorsqu'elle est restée silencieuse. Puis quand tout le monde commençait à s'endormir, elle s'est mise à pleurer. Elle pleure son mari défunt qu'elle n'a même pas pu enterrer, elle pleure sa maison et tout ce qui faisait sa vie ravagés par les flammes. Les filles ont d'abord essayé de la calmer. Mais Tess sait pertinemment que rien ne calmera le chagrin qui est en train de noyer la jeune femme depuis des heures.  
Envahie par le remord, Tess s'enfonce un peu plus sous les couches de vêtements. _I_ _f I'd done somethin', the poor soul would have always her home_. Mais tout est parti en fumée.  
La jeune femme s'affaisse un peu plus contre le mur et soupire. Un infime courant d'air lui gèle le bas du dos malgré les couches et les couches de vêtements. Mais elle sait que ce n'est pas lui qui l'empêchera de dormir ce soir. L'eau noirâtre du thé dans sa tasse lui renvoie l'image de quelqu'un de mauvais. _I destroyed a life. Again._  
Lorsqu'elle relève les yeux, elle découvre avec étonnement que Mrs. Adler s'est tournée vers le foyer dans la cheminée. Les autres dorment, ou tout du moins essaient-ils de dormir, mais elle continue de pleurer. C'est devenu aussi vitale que respirer. Elle ne peut pas faire autrement. Même si elle sait que cela empêche tout le monde de dormir. Même si elle s'empêche elle-même de dormir. Elle ne peut pas faire autrement. Le son de ses sanglots est déchirant. Non. Tess ne trouvera pas le sommeil ce soir. Mrs. Adler non plus. Et c'est à cet instant que la jeune femme réalise que son regard est de nouveau dans le sien. Il est comme lorsqu'elle l'a trouvée : effaré et véhément à la fois. Le reflet des flammes danse dans ses yeux, sur son visage baigné de larmes. Une seule chose à changer : elle n'a plus peur de mourir.  
Tess sent la chaleur du thé envahir brutalement sa poitrine et gagner son visage tandis qu'elle ingurgite une autre gorgée brûlante. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réaliser, son regard se réchauffe aussi. Elle ne sait pas si Mrs. Adler le voit. L'ombre de son chapeau doit sûrement l'en empêcher. Mais Mrs. Adler inspire brusquement soudain, un autre sanglot se rue dans sa poitrine. Les larmes roulent encore sur son nez et sa tempe. _Good. Keep crying sweetie,_ songe Tess. La nuit s'écoulera. Lorsqu'elle n'aura plus de larmes à verser, elle s'endormira, épuisée.

Les jours passent et se ressemblent. Arthur et Javier ont retrouvé John salement amoché, attaqué par une meute de loups. Arthur pensait que l'idiot de père absent avait de nouveau détalé vers le Nord sans se retourner, fuyant sa femme, et son fils, qu'il prétend pourtant constamment ne pas être le sien. Tess sait qu'Arthur lui en veut toujours de leur avoir fait ce coup pendant toute une année, et elle est de son avis. Pas pour une question de loyauté. Ce n'est pas comme si cet incapable servait à quelque chose. _Abandon your family, it's not be a man. He can have as many hairs on all his body as he wants, he stay a crying baby. Abigail was devastated when he left. We do not give up the family. That's all ! I'll never forgive him and it's certainly not me who'd have gone search him. However, he's safe with us 'n Abigail's stopped to worry for him._ Cela demeure gravé en elle : ne jamais abandonner la famille.   
La jeune femme passe ses journées allongée, à essayer de dormir, mais c'est peine perdue. Tout ce bruit... Tout ce monde entassé au même endroit... Les autres parlent, le Révérend Swanson se délecte à lire des extraits de sa précieuse Bible, le vent hurle dehors et Mary-Beth ne cesse de marmonner des mots réconfortants en réponse à des sanglots.

— "Have ye not known ? Have ye not heard ? Hath it not been told to you from the beginning ? Have ye not understood from the foundations of the earth ?"

Son flot de paroles est une torture pour Tess, pas une bénédiction. Il continue à déverser ses prophéties divines encore et encore. Elle n'a jamais douté de l'existence de Dieu. Mais cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle ne croit plus en l'aide qu'il peut soit disant lui apporter. Quel est ce besoin que les gens ont d'avoir toujours un religieux près d'eux ? Ils sont des hors-la-loi, probablement abandonnés de Dieu depuis longtemps. _So if that dear fucking Reverend could shut up just for a sec..._ Il est comme une goutte d'eau dans son crâne.  
Elle sent qu'elle s'agite. Si elle reste un moment de plus, elle va l'égorger, lui et sa Bible.

— "...and he shall also blow upon them. And they shall wither, and the whirlwind shall take them away as stubble."

Son réveil brutal fait sursauter tout le monde. Ou presque. Sous leurs yeux, elle se dirige vers la sortie d'un pas martelant. La porte claque derrière elle.  
Dehors, la tempête ne s'est toujours pas calmée. Les gars ont capturé un O'Discroll lors de leur dernière sortie. Ils en ont canardé pas mal d'autres de ce qu'elle a compris. Elle serait bien allée les aider. Mais elle sait pertinemment que c'est une mauvaise idée, compte tenu de son manque de sommeil. Arthur est allée chasser à sa place avec Charles. C'est elle d'ordinaire qui s'occupe de ça avec l'homme noir métisse. C'est lui qui lui a appris à chasser. Il a hérité ces connaissances de sa mère amérindienne et maîtrise cet art mieux que personne au sein du gang. Mais même chasser s'avèrent impossible pour Tess. Elle pique du nez à la moindre occasion et sa concentration est réduite à pas grand chose.  
Elle déambule autour des baraquements, fait marcher Myth avec elle. Les jours passent encore et la tempête semble enfin s'arrêter. La neige a l'air de fondre, on aperçoit enfin le contour des montagnes se dessiner sur le ciel, même un rayon de soleil se montre entre les nuages. Tess déteste le froid, mais l'air frais a le mérite d'aérer son esprit. Au moins n'entend-t-elle plus les absurdités de ce cher Révérend.  
Tandis qu'elle s'apprête à rentrer, elle constate que leurs deux meneurs, Dutch et Hosea, sont en train de parler avec Arthur dans la lumière éclatante du soleil revenu. Elle est trop loin d'eux pour entendre distinctement ce qu'ils se disent, mais le ton monte. Et à la tête de dix pieds de long que tire Arthur, ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Soudain, Dutch ordonne à voix haute :

— Gentlemen, it is time to make something of ourselves ! Get your horses ready, we have a train to rob.

Il monte en selle et passe près d'elle.

— You too Tess. We'll need your shooting talents.  
— Uh Dutch, I'm not...  
— Get on your horse ! We will not doing this robbery without you.

Elle n'a pas le temps de protester davantage qu'ils partent déjà. Exténuée, Tess grimpe malgré tout sur sa jument et presse ses talons sur ses flancs pour les rejoindre. Hosea lui adresse un regard inquiet tandis qu'elle quitte le camp. Le fait qu'il soit en désaccord avec Dutch contrarie la jeune femme. Il est plus âgé et plus sage et c'est ce pourquoi elle se fit davantage à son jugement qu'à celui de Dutch.  
Ils galopent longuement dans la neige. Plus ils descendent, moins il fait froid. Lorsqu'ils arrivent près des rails, l'un des gars, Bill, est déjà affairé en contre-bas, en train de poser la dynamite qui va arrêter le train et semer la panique. Le soleil est décidément au rendez-vous et Tess peut pleinement profiter de sa chaleur depuis le promontoire où ils se tiennent.

— Is Bill there ? demande Dutch à Arthur.  
— Yeah.  
— You wanna head down ? See how he's getting on ?  
— Okay.

Arthur fait pivoter sa monture nouvellement acquise au ranch Adler et descend rejoindre Bill. Les autres ont sorti leurs jumelles pour évaluer le terrain, s'assurer que le train n'arriverait pas en avance.  
Tess ferme les yeux. Elle se fiche pas mal de ce qui va se passer. Le poids du sommeil alourdit ses yeux et sa tête, draine tout ce qu'il reste d'énergie dans son corps. Elle se contentera de suivre le plan et tirer.  
Le soleil est chaud sur son visage, cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été bercée par sa chaleur. La sensation l'apaise. Elle pourrait s'endormir là, sur sa jument. Ce serait la meilleure sieste qu'elle aurait faite depuis des semaines.

— Just be ready to move quick, and remember the plan... all of you. No mistakes. What's going on ?  
— He says all fine.  
— We'll soon find out.  
— Everything okay ?  
— I think so.  
— Okay, cover your faces. The train should be there any minute now... Gentlemen, it's time... Good luck, all of you... You all know what to do...

— Shit, no ! What ? God !  
— Oh, you have got to be kidding me.  
— Where did you find that moron ?  
— You said it was fine !  
— So it's my fault ?  
— Come on !  
— You're pathetic. You know that ?  
— And what the hell are you doing Tess ? Tess ! Move your ass !

La jeune femme sursaute sur sa selle. Elle voit les autres détaler comme des lapins. Lorsqu'elle jette un regard à la voie ferrée, le train est en train de passer sous le tunnel, constatant avec effroie que l'explosion prévue par Bill ne s'est jamais déclenchée. Le train est en train de leur passer sous le nez.

— Shit ! s'écrie-t-elle en criblant les flancs de Myth de coups de talon.

La jument part au grand galop, à toute vitesse vers les rails et s'engage dans le tunnel à la poursuite du train. Tess passe son bandana sur son visage et la talonne encore.

— Come on Myth ! Yah ! Yah ! crache-t-elle pour l'encourager.

La jument hénnit et prend de la vitesse.  
À la sortie du tunnel, Tess voit les gars sauter sur le dernier wagon. Javier glisse sur le toit, il tombe sur le côté. Il s'écrase dans la terre dans un bruit sourd tandis qu'elle passe à côté de lui à pleine vitesse.  
L'appaloosa est rapide. Elle parvient à rattraper le train. Tess cependant s'abstient de risquer un saut dans son état. Elle saisit son fusil et reste derrière, prête à faire feu si nécessaire.  
Le train passe un premier pont. Ça beugle et ça tire dans les wagons. Des hommes volent par-dessus bord et Tess et sa jument les évite de peu. Une chute à cette vitesse serait fatale. Le train passe un deuxième pont.  
Tess entend des coups de feu depuis l'avant. Myth commence à renâcler de fatigue. Soudain le crissement strident des freins du train retentit. Des jets d'étincelles oranges jaillissent le long des wagons. En quelques secondes, tout s'arrête et des tireurs surgissent, près à en découdre. Tess charge son fusil et vise. Elle en abats un premier qui sortait du train. Un deuxième juste après lui. Elle en descend un autre qui court un peu plus loin. Ils sont tournés vers l'avant du train où Arthur et Lenny sont embusqués, mais l'un d'eux planqué derrière un rocher se tourne vers elle. Elle n'a d'autre choix que de viser la tête. Elle tire. La fatigue, le poids sur ses paupières, la faiblesse dans son bras... Elle le manque, largement. Lui non.  
Myth s'effondre sous elle dans un hennissement aiguë, s'écrase dans la boue noire. La jeune femme atterrit un peu plus loin dans la neige fondue et roule plusieurs fois. Son dos et sa nuque semblent se disloquer sous le choc. _It hurts like fucking hell !_  
Dès qu'elle se sent ralentir, son cerveau lui hurle de se relever. Son fusil se braque automatiquement sur lui. Elle tire une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois. Les douilles volent. La tête de son adversaire retombe en un paquet sanglant lorsqu'elle s'arrête. Un autre se jette sur elle. Elle lui encastre la crosse dans le menton, l'abat dès qu'il recule.  
Derrière elle, un martèlement familier résonne. Elle se laisse aussitôt tomber contre un rocher et attend que ses acolytes aient fini de nettoyer la zone. Les coups de feu cessent aussi soudainement qu'ils ont commencé, claquant encore longtemps après dans les sommets. Pendant un instant, on n'entend plus rien d'autre que les bruits de la montagnes.  
Arthur et Lenny finissent par les rejoindre, sains et saufs. Sans leur prêter attention, Tess se relève et marche jusqu'au corps blanc de sa jument, allongé dans la boue. La jambe de l'animal s'agite encore dans le vide, son souffle erratique comme si elle ne s'était pas arrêtée de galoper. Sa pupille étriquée se tourne vers Tess dans un appel à l'aide silencieux. La jeune femme descend les yeux sur sa belle robe blanche léopard et découvre l'impact rouge et sanguinolent. Elle a prit une balle dans le flanc, à cause d'elle.

— Shit... se murmure entre ses lèvres.

Elle se penche sur son encolure, retirant ses gants. Ses doigts passent dans son pelage encore épais, doux, tâché de boue. La caresse calme provisoirement la jument. Tess sait que le reste de la bande s'affaire derrière. Mais elle n'entend ni les menaces ni la dynamite utilisée pour faire sauter la porte du wagon.

— Shh... Shh...

La jeune femme baisse la tête. Puis elle se redresse et rabats son chapeau sur ses yeux. Quelque chose de chaud coule sur ses joues. Elle empoigne son revolver, le braque droit sur la tête de sa jument. Et dire qu'il y a encore quelques jours, elle s'inquiétait de la voir trébucher.

— Am sorry mah girl.

Elle détourne les yeux et tire. La jument cesse tout mouvement.  
Les gars ont récupéré dans le train quelques billets mais guère plus, principalement des obligations qu'il va falloir revendre. Dutch semble satisfait de son coup. _Not me,_ se dit amèrement Tess. Elle a perdu un bon cheval, son cheval, tout ça pour des bouts de papiers. _Pissed off !_  
Charles la fait monter sur sa jument. Ils rentrent au camp alors que la nuit tombe.

— Am sorry for your horse Tess, s'excuse-t-il pendant le trajet.  
— She was not supposed to die today, rétorque-t-elle sèchement.  
— What do you mean ? s'étonne-t-il.  
— I miss a shot. Because I was tired. But Dutch asks me to come even so.  
— Oh...  
— No matter.

De retour au camp, tout le monde se prépare à partir. Le sourire gagne leurs lèvres à cette idée. Hosea connaît apparemment bien la région. Il propose de descendre des montagnes pour aller s'installer sur une colline appelée Horseshoe Overlook, près de la petite ville de Valentine.  
Ils se mettent en route au lever du jour. La neige a fondu, les chariots ne s'enlisent plus comme à leur arrivée. Ça avance bien. La caravane longent _Isabella Lake_ , descend petit à petit les _Grizzlies Mountains_. Ils font des pauses pour laisser les chevaux se reposer. Ils mangent un bout, pas grand chose, des fonts de boîtes qu'ils ont récupérés par-ci, par-là. Pearson distribue à tous un morceau de pain rassis. Même pas une tranche, il peut pas le couper, il est dur comme un roc. Les repas sont silencieux, le bruit des mâchoires qui arrachent l'herbe et les murmures de la forêt en fond, rien d'autre. Aucun trouble. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, ils ne pensent pas à leurs possibles poursuivants. Ils les ont sûrement perdus dans les Grizzlies, avec la tempête, la neige...  
Chaque fois cependant ils repartent sans tarder. Valentine est encore loin avant la nuit, dit Hosea le dernier jour de voyage.  
Ils traversent et suivent la _Dakota River_. Les mouvements du chariot deviennent plus doux, berce Tess, elle cligne des yeux avant même de s'en rendre compte.

— Tess ! Tess !  
— Kill you... bastards !  
— Tess please stop !

Elle cligne des yeux. _Ah gonna kick you, ah gonna kick you down, ah gonna kill all of you !_

— TESS !

Elle tremble. Elle gémit. Que se passe-t-il ? Tilly est sous elle, elle la tient par le col. On tire sur ses vêtements. On la tient. On la retient. Son poing est levé, sa crosse de revolver en main et prête à asséner un furieux coup.

— Tessita please, sweetie, let her, la supplient Mary-Beth et Abigail en caressant mon visage.

Karen la tient par le foulard à bout de bras. Dès qu'elle réalise, le revolver retombe sur les planches du chariot.

— Shit.

Elle retombe en arrière. Tilly s'empare précipitamment du flingue et remet la sécurité. Les filles se regroupent autour d'elle, plus inquiètes qu'en colère.

— Ah you all right ? demande-t-elle soudainement lorsque ses esprits lui reviennent.  
— What happens Tess ?

Elle ouvre la bouche pour s'expliquer, mais rien. Elle a perdu ses mots.

— Ah... Am sorry, I... Did I hurt anyone of ya girls ?  
— More shaken than injured, it's all right. What happens to you ? s'enquiert Abigail sans tarder.  
— Don't know. I thought I was seepling, balbutie-t-elle confuse.

Ses membres tremblent encore, tendus, prêts à frapper.

— Eh guys ! What happens with you ? We finally reach our destination, dit une voix de l'autre côté du chariot, probablement Javier.

En effet, ils arrivent... _We did it. We got out from the storm alive._  
La colline est entourée d'arbres et exposée au soleil. Ils installent le camp. Miss Grimshaw n'arrête pas de leur aboyer dessus. Mais ils ont l'habitude, ils font plus vraiment attention, sauf quand l'envie lui prend de gifler une des filles. Avec Tess cependant, elle n'ose jamais. Elle n'a plus jamais osé depuis le jour où elle l'a giflée quand elle était encore gamine, et que Tess lui a rendu son geste d'une droite dans les dents. Elle en avait perdu une molaire. Depuis, elle ne lui cherche plus de noises. Mais la jeune femme souhaite souvent qu'elle arrête d'en chercher aux filles aussi.  
Elle tire un bon cou sur la corde qui finit de tendre la toile. Sa tente est finalement montée. Elle souffle un coup. Il fait bon, presque chaud avec tous ces efforts. Si bien qu'elle peut enfin retirer son poncho et son manteau et retourner à des vêtements plus légers, chemise, veste courte et foulard. _Such a pleasure to can move free again._  
Dutch reprend ses discours interminables. Tess en a ras-le-bol de l'entendre. Les décisions qu'il a prises ces dernières semaines n'ont clairement pas été les meilleures. Plus d'une fois il a préféré ne pas écouter les conseils et prendre des risques inutiles. Myth était la goutte de trop pour Tess.  
Elle prends son sac de couchage sous le bras et s'éloigne. Il y a un arbre, ils ont laissé un chariot vide en-dessous. Elle s'y dirige pour s'y installer lorsqu'une voix lui parvient :

— It just takes time, Mrs. Adler.  
— I wish... I wish they would have killed me too.  
— I know.  
— I wish it every goddammed day.

Elle reprend :

— You know if... I had any courage. If I wasn't so damn weak... I'd kill myself too.

Tess se fige. Elle sait que Mrs. Adler est cette voix écorchée et épleurée qui parle. Et elle se sent soudain bien stupide de s'apitoyer sur la mort de son cheval quand cette jeune femme non loin d'elle pleure celle de son époux.  
Abigail lui dit à quel point elle est courageuse de vivre, et non lâche de ne pas réussir à se tuer. Toute idée de dormir s'est de nouveau envolée. À la place, Tess saisit une hache et se met à couper du bois machinalement.  
Quand vient l'heure du repas, elle constate que Mrs. Adler n'a toujours pas bougé du rocher sur lequel elle est restée assise toute l'après-midi.

— Not hungry, she says, intervient Charles en s'installant à côté de Tess près du feu.  
— Obviously.

La jeune femme contemple un instant le contenu de son assiette. Le ragoût ne paye pas de mine, il a même l'air immonde vu d'ici. Mais il sent indéniablement bon et elle sait que Pearson sait comment préparer un repas copieux, à défaut d'être beau. Tess jette de nouveau un coup d'oeil à Mrs. Adler et la maigreur de ses poignets achève de la convaincre. La jeune veuve ne mange pas. Elle n'est pas bien plus grosse que Tess, qui est pourtant plate comme une planche de bois. La jeune mexicaine sait qu'à ce rythme-là, l'autre femme ne fera pas long feu.

— Take that, dit-elle en cédant sa gamelle à Charles.

Elle prend une des gamelles propres, la rempli largement et se lève.

— She will refuse ! braille une des filles dans son dos à laquelle elle répond d'un vague signe de main.

Ses pas résonnent étonnamment plus fort dans l'herbe tandis qu'elle approche de Mrs. Adler, comme si ses bottes étaient devenues soudainement aussi lourdes que des boulets chaînés. Mrs. Adler est toujours penchée sur ses genoux, tenant son chapeau au-dessus de son visage. Tess s'arrête, ne sachant soudainement plus si son initiative était une bonne idée. Elle en avait l'air au départ. Cette femme a besoin de manger.

— I don't mean to be rude but... Ah don't wanna talk, or eat.

Sa voix est aussi tranchante que brisée, son ton presque cynique sur le dernier mot. Malgré tout Tess vient près d'elle, s'assoit à ses côtés, attend. Le plat est encore chaud dans ses mains, mais il est déjà moins brûlant qu'au départ lorsque Mrs. Adler réalise qu'elle est toujours là, qu'elle n'a toujours rien dit ni fait.

— What ah you waitin' for ?

La jeune femme se racle la gorge, baisse son chapeau sur ses yeux, la jambe agitée. Elle n'est pas bien fière actuellement, elle n'en mène pas large.

— You don't wanna eat, or hear my voice. So I'll stay here, silent, 'til you accept to feed yourself.

Mrs. Adler relève la tête suffisamment pour croiser son regard, espérant que Mrs. Adler ne lui jette pas la gamelle de ragoût de boeuf, carottes et pommes de terre à la figure. La veuve la fixe. Tess est incapable de dire à cet instant si l'autre femme projette de la tuer ou non. Mais les larmes roulent toujours sur ses joues. Tess lève la gamelle entre elles et ajoute :

— Ah can become a part of the rocks and stay here forever if you want.

La commissure des lèvres de Mrs. Adler sursaute. Tess aurait juré qu'elle s'apprêtait à sourire. Elle jauge l'assiette un instant, comme si elle suspectait la présence d'un poison, puis enfin, elle la saisit. Tess retient un instant l'assiette dans leurs mains, la regarde dans les yeux. Plus bas, elle dit :

— Don't let me save a woman that wouldn't be saved.

Son regard ne la lâche pas tandis que Tess la laisse se saisir de la gamelle. La jeune femme lui adresse un hochement de tête reconnaissant, se lève et laisse la veuve tranquille. Elle ose à peine jeter un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, mais lorsque c'est fait, elle découvre que Mrs. Adler est en train de prendre une première bouchée. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps lorsqu'un sourire envahit le visage de Tess.


	3. Forget the winter

— Come on guys ! We part !

Lorsque Tess l'entend, elle bondit de sa tente. La voix d'Arthur est reconnaissable entre toutes, rude et graveleuse. Elle le voix à l'autre bout du camp, montant sur son nouveau cheval, celui qu'il a récupéré au ranch Adler. Les gars le suivent : Javier, Charles et ce cher Josiah Trelawny, qui tient plus du coup de vent que d'un véritable membre du gang.  
Tess traverse le camp à une vitesse fulgurante.

— Arthur ! Wait ! Wait for me. I'll be ready in a momen-  
— You're not going anywhere, l'interrompt Arthur.  
— What ? s'étonne-t-elle aussitôt.  
— You don't have a horse, you stay here.

Tess recule, complètement atterrée. À quoi joue-t-il ?

— Ah you serious ? Don't be a fool ! Someone gonna lend me one.  
— I don't care if you have a horse or not. You stay here.  
— But...

Elle n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus. Tous les quatre partent aussitôt. _What is wrong with them ?_ La jeune femme demeure prostrée. Elle a toujours été dans tous les coups depuis qu'elle a rejoint le gang. Qu'est-ce qui a changé maintenant ? Enragée, la jeune femme shoote dans une motte de terre à proximité. Elle bouillonne. Pourquoi la mettent-ils à l'écart tout-à-coup ?

— Tess, everybody's worrying for you. You should rest a little more with us, lui explique Mary-Beth en la rejoignant.

Tess ne réagit pas tout de suite. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle baisse son chapeau sur sa tête tandis que Mary-Beth lui attrape le bras. Elle marmonne quelque chose pour rassurer l'autre femme, qu'elle comprend, ou qu'elle est désolée, elle n'est pas bien sûre de ce qu'elle dit exactement. Elle ne comprend pas. Puis soudain, elle se souvient du ranch Adler, la manière dont elle a tremblé en visant, la peur qu'elle a eu de mourir pendant la fusillade. Son estomac se sert.

— I...  
— Hey everyone ! Stew is ready ! And be grateful, we havn't only air for lunch, thanks to Charles ! s'égosille brusquement Pearson en soulevant la marmite un peu plus loin.  
— Well, I'll go eat, Ah suppose, répond-elle à Mary-Beth.

Une assiette de ragoût en main, elle s'éloigne du coeur du camp où les autres ont commencé à se rassembler. Elle passe entre les tentes, attrape une petite table en bois au passage et la traîne à l'écart. Elle s'installe assise sur une pierre et mange sans conviction. Son pied s'agite nerveusement. Elle a besoin de bouger, elle ne peut pas rester ici à rien faire. Son regard se pose sur les chevaux paissant tranquillement de l'autre côté du camp. Myth lui manque, avoir un fidèle compagnon lui manque... Elle a beau apprécier la plupart des membres du groupe, elle n'est jamais vraiment parvenu à trouver quelqu'un avec qui elle pouvait passer tout son temps, leur préférant la solitude. Mais sans sa jument, elle réalise que cette solitude la dévore lentement.  
La journée s'écoule. Tess trouve tout ce qu'elle peut pour s'occuper, tuer le temps. Elle nourrit les chevaux, les poules, aide Pearson à déplacer les sacs de farines, même s'il est très relativement insupportable, brosse les chevaux... La solitude lui a toujours été fidèle après tout.  
  


Pendant des jours, Missus Adler est un gâchis complet, errant d'un endroit à l'autre du camp, sanglotant sans discontinuer, molle et nerveuse tour à tour, effrayée et en colère et désespérée et suicidaire. Elle semble même disparaître de la surface de la terre parfois. Lorsque quelqu'un l'approche, son regard sauvage suffit à faire fuir l'intrus.   
Tess ne l'ennuie plus. Elle mange. Très peu, dangereusement peu, mais elle mange. C'est tout ce qu'il faut pour survivre. La jeune femme y pense encore tandis qu'elle baisse un peu plus son chapeau sur ses yeux.

— Ah you really sure Miss ?

La jeune femme prend une feuille en bouche et commence à mâcher, savourant le jus amer ainsi extrait. Dans quelques minutes, elle ne pensera plus à rien d'autre qu'à sa cible. Relevant les yeux sur le shérif, la jeune femme empoigne les rênes de sa monture et la met en mouvement.

— What am sure about is none of your buisness Sir.

Elle n'attend pas sa réponse, sachant pertinemment qu'il va se vexer. Elle n'a ni l'envie ni le temps d'entendre les apitoiements de son égo.  
Les jours passent sur le dos de son cheval. Peu importe, il marche, il avance. Le temps défile autour d'eux. Les paysages défilent. Le soleil parcourt le ciel de l'Est à l'Ouest, blanc, jaune, ocre puis rougeoyant. La prime beuglante ligotée sur la croupe de son cheval change de visage. Ses insultes varient, en quelque sorte. Mais Tess ne les entend pas. Parfois, c'est le son humide du sang gargouillant sur le pelage de son cheval qui remplace les noms d'oiseaux et les menaces. Tess s'en fiche. Elle s'en moque comme de la pluie qui forme parfois un rideau d'eau aux bords de son chapeau et détrempe ses vêtements. Sa monture secouera la tête pour se débarrasser de l'humidité qui l'agace. Son prisonnier mourra parfois de froid avant qu'ils soient arrivés, ou se noiera en traversant une rivière sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle ignorera les remarques du représentant de la loi sur l'état déplorable du cadavre à peine reconnaissable, ou sur le fait qu'il eut bien spécifié une capture de la cible vivante, pas morte.  
Un coup, elle est garde du corps. La plupart du temps chasseuse de prime. De temps en temps, le shérif lui confiera une exécution pure et simple. Un autre coup, elle devra simplement livrer un chariot de ravitaillement à la ville voisine, forcée de passer sur une route mal fréquentée. Elle rentre rarement au camp. Et lorsqu'elle rentre, harassée de fatigue ou couvertes de blessures, il est tard dans la nuit et tout le monde dort déjà. Elle repartira avant même le lever du jour et fera le reste de sa nuit assise sur le dos de son cheval.  
Le shérif de Valentine ne doute rapidement plus de ses capacités. Mais cette fois, elle doit escorter un convoi et lorsqu'elle monte sur le chariot, carabine en main et colts pendant aux hanches, le conducteur la regarde tour à tour elle et le shérif avant de demander sur un ton bourru :

— Asked for an escort sheriff. Need of muscles, not boobs 'n ass.

S'installant confortablement sur le banc, Tess tire son revolver, l'arme dans un bruit détonnant et s'appuie nonchalament sur ses coudes, canon braqué sur ledit conducteur.

— Ah don't need muscles to shot you down, dit-elle sans même le regarder.

Un silence glaçant les saisit.

— Calm.down.Miss. Mister, trust me, she makes good work.

L'homme acquiesce en silence. Le cliquetis de la sécurité retentit de nouveau et il se remet à respirer. Essoufflé, il essuie le tour de son cou gras avec un mouchoir, puis tamponne son visage dégoulinant. Tess ne lui prête toujours aucune attention, rengainant son arme et s'appuyant allègrement sur son dossier.

— Okay... Thank you Sheriff.  
— Good road.  
— Yah !

Le convoi démarre. Ils avancent bien. Ils doivent se rendre à Emerald Ranch, de l'autre côté des plaines. Tess farfouille dans sa sacoche et en sort quelques feuilles linéfiantes, les roule en tube sous ses doigts et les coince entre ses lèvres comme une cigarette. Elle a tout juste le temps de donner un coup de dents que la voix de son compagnon de voyage résonne :

— What's this ?

Tess lui jette un regard sans émotion.

— Is 'at y'ur p'oblem ? marmonne-t-elle en le toisant.  
— It'll be if we gonn' be attacked and you're not able to shot someone correctly.

Tandis qu'elle enfile à la chaîne les balles à l'intérieur de son fusil, elle grommelle et s'agace et le claquement des pièces de métal dans le mécanisme résonne de plus en plus fort.  
Au loin, des cris et des galops se font entendre. Se retournant brusquement, le cocher se met à hurler :

— We're attacked !

Tess empoigne son fusil, se redresse, plaque un genou contre le banc et se retourne. Cross contre la joue, elle arme son fusil, prête à faire pleuvoir l'enfer, imperturbable. Elle s'en fiche, car rien de tout ce qu'elle fait n'est fait par conviction.  
  


Le réveil est dur. Sa tête est comme une énorme cloche de plomb creuse, dans laquelle on aurait glissé une bille qui n'arrêterait pas de rouler, de tinter et de se cogner partout. Il est midi passé. Une partie du gang est partie à Valentine lorsque Tess sort de sa tente.  
La jeune femme titube jusqu'au baquet d'eau installé près du chariot de ravitaillement et plonge la tête dedans.

— My god ! It freeze ! s'exclame-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Maintenant ses oreilles sifflent, mais elle n'a plus la nausée. Soudain un raffut semble venir vers le camp à toute allure.

— Yah ! Yah !  
— Come on !

Les chevaux débarquent dans le camp, affolés et en nage. Dutch, John et Strauss hurlent à tout va. Les chevaux hurlent aussi, bondissent dans tous les sens.

— Come on everyone ! We have to leave ! Now ! Someone come take Mister Strauss and take care of him ! He take a bullet in his leg ! A bullet Gentlemen ! So please, move on !

Javier et Tess accourent pour le faire descendre, sa jambe pissant des bouts de viande et d'os plus que du sang. Il hurle tandis qu'ils le glissent à terre et le portent par les bras jusqu'à une table.

— Miss Grimshaw, Mister Pearson ! Be sure all the camp get packing and be ready to part soon !

Hosea et Dutch se réunissent sous la tente de ce dernier. Ils crient, impossible pour le reste du camp de savoir ce qui se passe.  
Ils doivent tenir Strauss allongé sur la table pendant que les filles s'occupent de sa jambe. Le bougre se tortille comme un ver nimbé d'huile, aussi impossible à tenir qu'une truite dégoulinante d'eau vaseuse.

— We can't go now ! There is a man we own us a debt !

Tess s'agace, exaspérée par le manque de sens des priorités de l'homme.

— What ah you talkin' about ? We have other thin's to be concerned that a bloody debt ! dit-elle.  
— Do not be naive Miss Riviera ! We gonna need... as much money as possible ! rétorque-t-il en lui attrapant le bras.

La jeune femme plisse les yeux et grogne. Il lui postillonne dessus plus qu'il ne l'informe. Et elle déteste qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille. Mais ce cher Monsieur Strauss a toujours été trop dandy et politiquement correct pour s'en préoccuper. Elle manque de l'assommer pour ne plus l'entendre geindre lorsqu'il lui écrase sur le sternum un papier froissé.

— Look ! Arthur was supposed to... collect this one but didn't find the time. His name's Mister Downes. His farm is at the North West of here. Follow the road along the river... and then... Oh ! God ! It hurts !  
— Sorry, s'excuse Mary-Beth.  
— Then... Go upon the hill, you'll find the farm there.

Tess tente de protester. De nouveau il lui attrape le bras par la manche de sa chemise.

— Look, you go there, claim for the debt, hit the farmer if he resists, and get back the money. It's easy !

Elle devrait protester, lui dire qu'elle n'a jamais fait ce type de travail et qu'Arthur s'est toujours opposé à ce qu'elle y participe. Mais des semaines d'oisiveté l'ont rendue folle et pleine d'amertume. Aussi ses doigts saisissent-ils le bout de papier et avant qu'elle ait réalisé, elle marche déjà vers sa monture. Elle monte. Le mouvement lui remémore la bagarre d'hier, et toutes celles des dernières semaines, qu'une bonne partie de son corps est couverte d'ecchymoses violacées. Elle gémit, durement rappelée à l'ordre, et talonne sa monture déjà nerveuse. Elle emprunte le chemin en direction du Nord et s'apprête à partir au grand galop lorsque des chevaux la rattrapent.

— Tess ! Tess, no ! Gi'me the debt, I'll take care of it, s'exclame Arthur en arrivant à sa hauteur, Charles derrière lui.

Tess les regarde longuement tandis qu'Arthur tend la main vers elle pour qu'elle lui donne le papier. Voyant qu'elle ne bouge pas d'un cil, il reprend :

— We've already talked 'bout this. I don't want you doin' this dirdy work, okay ? It's not for ya.  
— You've kept me away from all the jobs recently, tellin' thin's 'bout works weren't for me. Don't see why Ah should listen to you now.

Il se penche vers elle et baisse la voix, comme il le fait toujours lorsqu'il s'apprête à dire quelque chose de plus sincère que d'ordinaire :

— It's... Il soupire, puis reprend. Please Tess, you're a good girl, we all know. It's too late for many of us but... I don't want you to do this job. And you don't wanna too. It's not a good thing, it's bad, really bad. So please, gi'me that FUCKING PAPER !

Tess lui tend finalement le bout de papier, muette. Il le lui arrache des mains et le fourre au fond d'une poche, décidé à le faire disparaître.

— Dutch ask us to check our new spot. It's at the Est of here, Dewberry Creek, across the Hearthland's plains. Go there with Charles, clear up the site 'n be sure all is secured.  
— Okay, accepte-t-elle finalement.  
— Fine. Go, ordonne-t-il avant de lancer sa monture dans l'autre sens.

Encore hésitante, Tess se tourne vers Charles qui lui fait signe de le suivre d'un mouvement de tête. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, puis se lance à sa suite, prenant tous les deux la route en direction de l'Est. Tandis que les chevaux s'adapte à un galop modéré, Charles se rapproche.

— So, we packing up and moving on again ?

Tess se détend sur sa selle, se relâchant au rythme de sa monture.

— It seems like, dit elle.  
— Do you know what happens in Valentine ?  
— How could I ? Ah was just waking up when Dutch and other guys popped up in the camp and began to yell after everyone.

Charles prend un moment pour continuer, visiblement concerné.

— I've only known him a few months, but... the way he talks, I never thought I'd see him wanting to head south.  
— Yeah, acquiesce Tess tandis qu'ils pénètrent dans les Hearthlands. 'N Arthur would say you probably there is no way that Dutch hide in a cave, that it would go against everythin' he stands for, explique-t-elle, peu convaincue cependant.

Soudain, un rire amer la gagne.

— That's be admitting we're nothing more than low-down criminals.  
— Which... we are, remarque Charles.

Tess s'esclaffe brusquement sur sa selle à cela.

— Ah ah ! Of course we are ! That's the problem here !  
— So where does it end ?  
— Where does what end ?  
— The moving, the running...  
— If only Ah could know... Before, put enough distance between you 'n the problem would have sufficed. This is a big country after all. But now... With what happens in Blackwater... With the Pinkertons... déplore la jeune femme peu à peu.

Ils descendent les collines en direction du ruisseau qui s'ouvre à eux. Tess se lève sur ses étriers pour scruter le lit presque entièrement asséché.

— Hang on a second... It must be it, up ahead. This dried up creek.  
— Seems very open, constate Charles tout comme elle.  
— Yeah, too much. And Ah wouldn't wanna be here in the rain, when the creek will inflate with flows. We have to look around, find another place, propose-t-elle en ralentissant sa monture à l'approche du lit de la rivière accidentée.

Après un temps, Charles découvre un cadavre et un camp non loin. Tess saisit aussitôt son fusil, lui son revolver, juste au cas où. Le camp a l'air vide, comme si on venait de le fuir précipitamment. Mais ils n'ont rien entendu en approchant, pas un bruit dans les fourrés. Ils les découvrent finalement, cachés sous un chariot, derrière des caisses et des planches : une femme et ses deux enfants, effrayés et tremblants, elle armée et prête à leur tirer dessus. Lorsqu'elle voit Tess, son arme se tourne immédiatement vers Charles à la place. Le brin de femme qu'elle est ne paye pas de mine après tout ! Ils sont allemands, ou irlandais, Tess n'est pas sûre. Leur accent est marqué, elle ne saisit que les noms des deux langues.  
Ils restent un moment à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

— Well, put down this, propose Tess en désignant le fusil que tient la mère. You gonna kill someone.

Elle s'approche pour le baisser. Mais, effarés, ils bondissent en arrière. Le fusil tombe, le coup part, va se loger quelque part dans la terre. Tout le monde a sursauté. Les gosses sont encore plus apeurés.

— For pity, Tess, move slow ! They're afraid.

Se sentant soudain très maladroite, la jeune femme mexicaine ignore quoi dire tandis que Charles ramasse l'arme et remet la sécurité avant de la poser sur une caisse.

— They took our father ! s'écrie finalement la petite dans leur langue.

Ils ne réfléchissent pas longtemps avant d'en demander davantage.

— Who did ?  
—M-men. Last night.  
— Where ? Where did they take him ?

La gamine pointe un endroit derrière eux. Sans un mot, ils sont déjà partis. Charles trouve la piste démarrant dans la boue en quelques secondes. Elle rejoint bientôt la grande route en direction de la voie ferrée. Charles ne perd pas la trace, même avec tout le passage qu'il peut y avoir sur cette route. Il est très doué pour pister, bien plus fort que ne l'est Tess. Pour sûr, puisqu'il lui a tout appris en seulement quelques mois. La piste quitte de nouveau la route et descend jusqu'au rivage du grand Flate Iron Lake. Ils descendent vers le Sud pendant un moment avant de rentrer de nouveau dans les sous-bois qui bordent le lac. Ils arrivent à un autre camp, lui aussi a l'air déserté. Ils ne trouvent qu'un gars, saucissonné et bâillonné comme un goret. Probablement le père de la petite famille qu'ils cherchaient.  
Dès que Charles lui retire le bâillon, il se met à hurler. Des coups de feu retentissent.   
_It's a fuckin' trap._ Ils se flanquent à couvert. Aussitôt, des silhouettes surgissent de derrière les arbres et accourent vers eux comme des sangliers en furie. Ils se montrent à decouvert. Charles et Tess les abattent sans mal, mais ils ne sont que deux. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, deux cavaliers surgissent de la forêt. Ils ne les avaient même pas entendus en arrivant. Son fusil calé contre sa joue, Tess se montre à découvert et les abats aussi sec.  
Le silence retombe avec la poudre. C'était les derniers. Le coeur de la jeune femme bat dans sa gorge, elle a le souffle à court, encore une fois. Y a-t-il jamais eu un jour dans sa vie où les coups de feu ne la terrifiaient pas ? Elle a l'impression que c'est de pire en pire.  
Il lui faut un moment pour réaliser que Charles lui parle. Voyant qu'elle ne réagit pas, l'amérindien métisse libère l'irlandais et monte sur son cheval avec lui.

— Well, you need to take some rest. I'll be back with the caravan soon. This spot looks good for us.

Il est parti avant qu'elle ait pu reprendre ses esprit. Étreignant son semi-automatique, elle quitte l'ombre des quelques arbres et s'avance jusqu'au bord de l'eau. En effet, l'endroit semble... serein, plein de quiétude. La forêt coupe l'endroit du reste du monde et le lac l'enserre tel des bras protecteurs. L'endroit est suffisamment dégagé pour les chevaux et quelques arbres isolés offrent un ombrage chaleureux. Et le bord de l'eau est scintillant, paisible. Oui, cet endroit semble parfait. Baigné de lumière, il sent le printemps, peut-être même l'été. Parfait pour tout oublier de l'hiver.


	4. Some spring days

Le gang s'installent donc à Clemens Point. Il se passe quelques jours sans qu'ils ne fassent rien, ils se font oublier. Mais curieusement, Tess ne le vit pas aussi mal que d'ordinaire. Elle passe de longs moments à se balader au bord de l'eau, à prendre soin des chevaux, à couper du bois avec la vue sur le lac. Il fait bon ici. Cet endroit l'apaise. Elle n'a pas ressenti le besoin de toucher à sa drogue, ni à une bouteille depuis tout ce temps, mise à part une bière ici ou là pour le plaisir.  
Elle est en train de prendre le soleil au bord de l'eau, assise sur un tronc comme la plupart du temps, lorsque des cris lui parviennent depuis le camp. Elle reconnait les voix sans mal, et la véhémence qu'elle y entend la fait se lever comme un coup de pied au train.

— ...If I don't get out of here soon, I'm going to kill somebody.  
— And if you don't stop hissing at me, I'm gonna kill you.

Lorsqu'elle arrive, Pearson et Sadie se font face, se pointant l'un l'autre avec des couteaux gros comme le bras et aiguisé comme des lames de rasoir.

— You come near me, sailor... and I will slice you up !  
— You put that knife down or you're going to be missing a hand, lady.

Arthur surgit soudain entre eux et les sépare en braillant. Lorsqu'il leur demande ce qui ne va pas, Tess est estomaquée de la violence avec laquelle Sadie plante sa lame dans le bois. Les légumes tressautent sous le choc.

— I ain't chopping vegetables for a living ! s'exclame-t-elle pour répondre à la question d'Arthur.  
— Oh, Am sorry, ma'am... Was there insufficient feathers in your pillow ? singe Arthur plein d'ironie.

Sa moquerie hérisse les poils de la nuque de Tess. Elle se tend, à deux doigts de lui faire savoir sa façon de penser, quand elle constate que Missus Sadie Adler sait parfaitement se défendre elle-même :

— Look, I'm not lazy, Mister Morgan ! All work, but not this !  
— Well ain't cooking work ?

Elle s'éloigne d'eux, leur tourne le dos. Tess pouffe de rire quand elle voit avec quelle impudence Missus Adler bouscule Pearson au passage. Mais c'est à cet instant qu'elle réalise qu'elle doit se sentir horriblement seul face à toute leur caravane, contre toute leur caravane en vérité. Mais elle tient bon, gonfle sa poitrine une ou deux fois, se recoiffe comme le ferait une élégante dame, reprend son calme et se retourne vers Arthur, de nouveau prête à en découdre :

— My husband and I... We shared the work... all of it. Ah was out in the fields... I can hunt... carry a knife ! Or use a gun. But Ah tell you, you keep me here...

Elle rugit la dernière phrase comme une menace sanguinaire :

— I'll skin this fat old coot and serve him for dinner !  
— Watch your damn mouth you crazy, goddam fishwife !

Elle rugit de nouveau, un cri aiguë et démoniaque, se jette en avant. Pendant un instant, Tess pense qu'elle va l'écharper là, à même sa propre table de boucher. Mais Arthur la rattrape et la repousse. Mais Missus Adler demeure prête au combat, ses poings menaçants s'agitant dangereusement. Arthur lui parle :

— Well come with me then. You wanna head out there ? Run with the men ? So be it... But we do more than just hunting... We're hunted. And them things hunting us... well they got guns of their own.

Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux, et lui rétorque cette phrase, ce feu dans ses yeux que Tess a déjà vu :

— I ain't afraid of dying.  
— Good, jauge simplement Arthur.

Puis il demande à Pearson s'il a besoin de vivres. Ce dernier lui donne liste et lettre à poster. Lui et Missus Adler se frôle, prêts à se déchirer vivant, lorsqu'Arthur intervient :

— Come on, princess, dit-il plein d'ironie.

Puis voyant qu'elle ne décroche pas son regard de Pearson, il ajoute sur un ton méprisant :

— Ah you coming with me then, woman ?

Missus Adler grimace, évidemment peu satisfaite du peu d'intérêt qu'Arthur accorde à sa requête. Malgré tout elle se dirige avec lui vers le chariot dans une démarche aussi déterminée qu'élégante.

— So I've gratuated from chopping vegetables to shopping ?  
— Shut your goddamn mouth...

Ils montent dans le chariot et quittent la clairière. Un sourire se glisse sur les lèvres de Tess, encore amusée par la scène qui vient de se dérouler sous ses yeux. _That Missus Adler is surely... something._

  
Sadie est parvenue a récupérer un des fusils qu'ont volés Arthur et Lenny, une belle arme. Assise sur une souche dans les broussailles à l'écart du camp, elle huile et nettoie activement l'objet, sifflotant un air nostalgique à défaut de pouvoir le jouer à l'harmonica.  
Elle se sent bien mieux maintenant qu'elle a revêti pantalon et chemise. Les robes et tous ces jupons, elles lui tenaient chaud lorsqu'elle vivait encore dans les Grizzlies. Mais ici, par cette chaleur, elles ne font que l'encombrer et l'étouffer. Elle s'appuie contre un tronc, levant l'arme à hauteur de ses yeux pour la jauger, lorsqu'elle entend des bruits lourds écrasant les feuilles mortes approcher. Lorsqu'elle lève les yeux, elle est surprise, et pourtant elle ne s'attendait à voir personne d'autre. La jeune mexicaine en face d'elle arbore un sourire amusée. _What's her name already ?_ La jeune femme s'appuie contre un autre arbre près de Sadie, replaçant inutilement son chapeau sur sa tête. 

— Good clothes.  
— Thank you.

Tess se retrouve déjà à court de mots. Elle vient seulement de réaliser que complimenter quelqu'un ne suffisait pas à engager une conversation. Pourtant elle le pense réellement. La chemise de Missus Adler a la couleur du soleil et la rend aussi resplendissante que l'astre. Et que dire de ce pantalon noir ? Il lui va parfaitement.

— Did you just wanna compliment my outfit, Miss...

Il prend quelques secondes à Tess pour réaliser que Missus Adler cherche son nom. Évidemment, elle n'a jamais pu l'entendre, personne ne l'utilise ici.

— Tess. Call me Tess.  
— Well, is that so ?  
— No, 'course. T'was funny to see you attack Pearson with one of his own knifes.  
Non bien sûr. C'était amusant de te voir attaquer Pearson avec un de ses propres couteaux.

Missus Adler a un rire bourru, moqueur envers le cuisinier du camp.

— That pig... I'll not spend one more day with him.  
— Can't blame you ! I'd try to kill him too if Ah had to stay with him all the damn day.

Les deux femmes rient. Tess est surprise de constater que Missus Adler rit avec elle. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle pensait que la femme savait même faire. Soudain, un élan la saisit.

— Miss Ad-  
— It's Missus ! aboie Mrs. Adler comme une gifle.

La voix de Tess la trahit, s'éteignant brusquement.

— Uh... Missus, sorry A-Ah forgot... tente-t-elle bien plus bas.  
— How can you-

Missus Adler s'interrompt, tremblante de rage. Sa voix gronde dans le fond de sa poitrine. Tess se recule avec un pied hésitant. Sans doute aurait-elle mieux fait de se taire. Malgré tout elle ouvre de nouveau la bouche :

— It's just... you don't look like a Missus anymore, avoue-t-elle finalement, osant arborer un léger sourire.

L'air assassin fane dans les yeux de Missus Adler. Elle détourne le regard. La remarque de Tess ne l'amuse pas exactement, sa posture se détend cependant. La jeune mexicaine enfonce inconsciemment son talon dans la terre. _T'was a bad idea,_ réalise-t-elle penaude. Elle jette le reste de ses paroles sans grandes convictions, sans même oser regarder de nouveau Missus Adler. _Am such a fool !_

— Just wanted to tell you : if you wanna go outside the camp, doin' somethin' more exciting than daily tasks, you're welcome.

Et sans se retourner, elle détale, la queue entre les jambes, se maudissant de toutes sortes de noms d'oiseaux dans sa barbe.  
Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle l'entend partir, Sadie relève les yeux sur la silhouette de la jeune femme. Elle est jeune, plus jeune qu'elle. Pourtant, il y a quelque chose dans sa voix lorsqu'elle s'adresse à elle. Cette lourdeur, ce poids constant dans la gorge. Il y a quelque chose qu'elles partagent toutes les deux. Quelque chose qui leur permet de se comprendre, sans mots, comme si la jeune Tess avait déjà connu la perte. Elles portent ce même fardeau, cette même impression de n'être plus vraiment en vie.  
 _You don't look like a Missus anymore._  
Avant qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte, Sadie sourit, et le poids constant dans sa poitrine est un peu moins lourd soudain.

C'est inattendu pour Tess. C'est vrai, elle n'attendait rien après tout. Pourtant, lorsque cela arrive, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir soulager, pour une raison qu'elle ne connaît pas. Peut-être même est-elle un peu ravie.  
Elle mange seule à nouveau, au bord de l'eau, assise sur une carcasse de tronc couché sur la rive sablonneuse, mais pas complètement en retrait. Elle peut toujours entendre les conversations des autres membres du camp derrière elle. À cet instant, baissant les yeux sur son assiette à peine entamée, elle se demande si elle ne devrait pas pour une fois les rejoindre. Puis elle entend leurs éclats de rire et renonce à l'idée.  
Quelqu'un apparaît soudain dans son champ de vision. Relevant les yeux, Tess se retrouve stupéfaite.

— May I ?

La jeune femme hoche la tête sans un mot et la regarde s'installer à ses côtés sur le tronc. La veuve Sadie Adler est venue là, s'asseoir à côté d'elle... Elle lui parle... Elle partage avec elle un repas chaud et nourrissant. Pendant une seconde, Tess se dit qu'elle rêve.

— Didn't thank ya for findin' me this... this night. So... Thank you. For this 'n for... all the rest.

Son ton est sincère tandis qu'elle commence à son tour à manger, mais Tess reste bouche bée face à ces remerciements. Après un temps, elle se racle la gorge et se masse nerveusement la nuque. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de partager un repas avec quelqu'un, elle se retrouve maladroite, ses doigts glissent sur sa cuillère. De plus, elle sent qu'on la surveille. Du coin de l'oeil, elle découvre derrière elle que tout le camp les observe. Ils sont sans doutes tous aussi stupéfaits qu'elle. Et ils le seraient sûrement plus encore s'ils étaient assez proches pour voir Missus Adler esquisser un minuscule sourire vers Tess.  
Elles mangent en silence. Passée la surprise, Tess réalise qu'elle ne se sent pas si mal. Leur silence est étonnement... confortable. Missus Adler est la première à poser son assiette sur le sol. Tess remarque qu'elle ne l'a pas finie lorsqu'elle dépose sa propre assiette. L'autre femme regarde obstinément le lac devant elles. Ses cheveux dorés glissent délicatement le long de son épaule tandis qu'elle s'appuie sur ses genoux écartés, craquant une allumette sur sa botte pour venir allumer la cigarette pincée entre ses lèvres. Son regard semble perdu dans les flots calmes, parti ailleurs, loin, très loin. La plaie est encore fraîche, et il lui faudra du temps pour complètement se refermer. Tess le sait, la sienne continue encore de cicatriser aujourd'hui.  
Ce n'est que lorsque Missus Adler relâche une première bouffée blanche dans l'air que la jeune femme réalise qu'elle fume, et se rappelle qu'elle non, qu'elle ne supporte pas exactement la fumée. Encerclé par le nuage, une quinte de toux lui prend à la gorge.  
Missus Adler se retourne aussitôt.

— Shit ! Am sorry ! Didn't know ya don't smoke.

Elle brasse l'air autour de Tess pour disperser la fumée. Puis lorsque c'est fait, voyant que la toux de Tess ne diminue pas vraiment, elle lève la main pour lui taper dans le dos, mais n'ose pas, soudain maladroite.  
Lorsque Tess reprend enfin son souffle, des larmes se sont accumulées au bord de ses yeux. Les cigarettes de Missus Adler sont âcres, l'odeur est inhabituelle, les autres membres du camps n'en fument pas de telles. L'odeur piquante lui rappelle celle de la poudre.

— T's all right- cafouille la jeune femme, le souffle encore récalcitrant.  
— Am gonna smoke a little further, didn't want to disturb ya, dit Missus Adler en se levant, le filtre de sa cigarette manufacturée malmené entre ses dents.  
— Yo-You wasn't disturbing me, Missus Adler, déclare finalement Tess en relevant vers elle un visage amusé.

Sadie pouffe de rire un bref instant, amusée par les yeux larmoyants de la jeune femme venant sérieusement mettre en doute sa déclaration. Elle se penche pour ramasser le chapeau de Tess tombé au sol et le lui tend :

— Well, it was fine, dit-elle.  
— Yeah, it was fine, confirme Tess en reprenant son chapeau, échouant à éviter le contact entre leurs doigts.  
— See you soon ?  
— See you soon.

Il devient une habitude pour les deux femmes de manger ensemble. Pas toujours. Mais régulièrement, Tess verra Sadie se présenter devant elle avec un air hésitant et mal assuré qui ne lui va pas vraiment, mais que Tess trouve malgré tout charmant. Tôt le matin, elles prendront le café toutes les deux dans un silence parfait, alors que les autres dorment encore, alors que le brouillard tapisse encore la surface du lac. Parfois, Tess parvient à convaincre Missus Adler de passer un tour de garde ensemble, armés de leurs fusils, à surveiller les sentiers menant au camp. La plupart du temps, Missus Adler refusera d'une réponse concise et sans appel : un "no" marmonné ou un "not today" navré. Mais le temps passe, et Missus Adler accepte petit à petit la présence de Tess dans ces habituels moments de solitudes. Parfois même, elles échangeront quelques mots, une blague graveleuse sur ce cher Pearson ou quelque conversation sans réelle profondeur.  
Un jour pourtant, Tess ressent le besoin de briser la routine doucement installée. Il lui manque une présence, là, au beau milieu des autres chevaux du gang. Il lui manque Myth.  
 _Ah need a new one_ decide-t-elle enfin en se levant.

Elle est en train de seller sa monture de substitution lorsqu'elle entend soudain demander :

— Where do you go ?

Missus Adler fait le tour du cheval pour faire face à Tess.

— Find a new horse, répond la jeune mexicaine.  
— Wait for me.  
— It's okay. I'll go...

Missus Adler se penche brusquement près de la selle, Tess se retrouvant ainsi nez à nez avec elle.

— Ah said : wait.for.me.

La lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux fait trébucher Tess sur ses mots. Mais Missus Adler ne lui laisse aucune chance de répondre. En un clin d'oeil, son nouveau cheval est sellé et ramené à côté du sien, prêt à partir.

— Where do we go ? redemande Missus Adler en préparant son paquetage.  
— Far. To the very very North of West Elizabeth. We'll need to camp on the road, probably many times.  
— Why so far ?  
— There I'll find my horse.

Tess sangle son sac de couchage sur la croupe de sa monture. Puis elle passe un pied dans l'étrier et bascule sa jambe par-dessus celle-ci. Son long lasso soigneusement enroulé et accroché à sa selle, elle attend que Missus Adler l'ait imitée avant de partir. Elles avertissent le camp qu'elles seront partis pour quelques jours, s'adressent un regard excité, avant de talonner leur monture, se lançant au grand galop en direction du Nord.


	5. Long long road

Les plaines défilent à toute allure. Un groupe de biches s'envole à grands bonds à leur passage. Instantanément, le cheval de Missus Adler plonge la tête et se met à cabrioler. La monture de Tess s'écarte brusquement, affolée.

— Oh ! Oh ! Keep calm boy ! rouspète Missus Adler d'une voix rude.

Bob, un turkoman à la robe pangarée flamboyante, n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Mais cette femme tient bon. Elle s'accroche aux rênes et lui dresse la tête vers le ciel. L'étalon résiste. Son toupet long lui couvre les yeux, bondit dans l'air à chaque fois qu'il agite la tête. Il tente de se dresser sur ses membres postérieurs. Dès qu'elle sent son poids basculer, Missus Adler le talonne.

— Don't ya dare you idiot ! s'écrie-t-elle d'une voix brusquement aiguë.

Bob sautille encore quelques instants, puis finalement s'apaise. Lorsqu'il ne bouge plus du tout, les deux femmes reprennent la route au pas.

— There, there, good boy, ronronne Missus Adler en lui flattant l'encolure.  
— What was that ? questionne aussitôt Tess.  
— He's a real good horse, fast and brave... déclare la jeune femme affectueusement. But nasty and restless, poursuit-elle en réprimande.

Tess rit.  
Elles voyagent lentement, profitant de l'après-midi chaude. Une fois de plus, le silence est de rigueur. Mais il est plus confortable que jamais. Pourtant, c'est Missus Adler qui vient le rompre :

— Never leave this thing, uh ?

Tess baisse les yeux sur son bandana, enroulé autour de son épaisse queue de cheval posée sur son épaule. Son rouge écarlate jure sur ses boucles brunes. Il a perdu de son éclat, couvert par le temps et la poussière, les fils du tissage se desserant par endroit. Les ornements floraux et les médailles indigènes peintes en dorures sur le tissu se sont écaillés. Néanmoins, la jeune femme le trouve toujours absolument magnifique. Relevant son regard vers Missus Adler, elle demande sur un ton sceptique :

— You don't like it ?  
— 'T's not whad Ah said. Just seems like ya always wear it.  
— It was mah mother's.

Sadie relève des yeux étonnés. C'est la première fois qu'elle entend parler de la famille de la jeune mexicaine.

Les autres au camp parlent souvent de leur famille. Pearson envoie des lettres par dizaines à des destinataires en tous genres, Mary-Beth parle parfois de sa mère morte de maladie, Abigail et John... Et bien, ces deux-là sont une famille à eux tous seuls, Jack en est la preuve indéniable. Même si Sadie se demande parfois si John est réellement le père de cette famille. Toujours absent, toujours en conflits, jamais vraiment présent...Mais Tess... Et bien Tess semble définitivement sortir de nulle part. Pas de mari, pas de parents, pas d'amis ou de connaissances au-delà du gang. Comme si cette femme damnée n'était même pas sortie du ventre d'une mère.  
Sadie remarque que la jeune femme regarde ailleurs. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix, de la vulnérabilité. Comme si le fait que son bandana ne plaise pas pouvait être un problème. Ce fardeau est un peu plus visible, alourdissant ses épaules.

— I like it, lâche-t-elle finalement sans en demander plus.

Tess, étonnée, adresse à son tour un regard à Missus Adler. L'autre femme observe l'horizon, silencieuse, détachée. Elle n'exige rien, ne demande rien. Tess baisse les yeux sur le foulard de sa mère. _She likes it,_ réalise-t-elle, soudain ravie.  
Elles rejoignent le fameux lit de la rivière asséchée de Dewberry Creek lorsque le jour décline. D'un accord commun, elles décident de camper ici pour la nuit. S'arrêtant le long d'un talus, elles mettent pied à terre comme un seul corps. Elles établissent le camp et dessellent les chevaux.

Tess est occupée à allumer le feu lorsque Missus Adler, ayant fini de brosser son étalon, passe devant elle d'un pas décidé, observant le soleil de plus en plus bas dans le ciel. Elle marche jusqu'à sa selle posée au sol près de son sac de couchage et en tire son fusil de chasse d'un geste sec. Lorsqu'elle la voit s'éloigner du camp, Tess bondit à sa suite.

— Do you want me to-  
— No. Stay here and watch the camp, I'll be fine on my own.

Tess se stoppe brusquement. Missus Adler disparaît dans les sous bois sans même se retourner.

Le soleil a presque entièrement disparu lorsque Missus Adler revient, trainant un gros lièvre. Elle vient s'installer près du feu, empoigne son couteau de chasse et commence à l'écorcher.  
Tess ne dit rien. Elle continue de panser la robe de sa monture qui n'a probablement jamais reçu autant de soin de sa part. L'animal hoche la tête de contentement.

Lorsque Missus Adler a fini, elles mangent quelques morceaux de viande sans échanger un seul mot, sans un seul regard. Le vent souffle au-dessus de leurs têtes, mais elles sont bien à l'abri derrière le talus. Néanmoins, alors que le soleil ne réchauffe plus l'air, Tess se lève et va chercher son poncho. Elle revient près du feu et s'emmitoufle dans le large morceau de tissu à franges. Missus Adler l'observe. Elle l'observe lorsque Tess relève les yeux vers elle depuis l'autre côté du feu. Elles ne se disent rien, se contentent de ce long échange à la lueur des flammes. Sadie réalise que Tess a l'air soudain étonnement fragile et soupire.

— Am sorry, dit-elle. Didn't mean to be that rude.

Elle relève la tête et force un sourire sincère à se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Cela lui coûte. Sourire lui est devenu douloureux. La plupart du temps lorsqu'elle essaie, l'envie de pleurer l'accompagne comme un réflexe. Les larmes veulent monter alors que son coeur se fait douloureux. Mais elle se force à fixer l'autre femme, priant pour que les flammes viennent brûler ses larmes avant qu'elles n'aient pu jaillir.  
Cependant, Tess ne dit toujours rien, pire encore, elle baisse les yeux. Alors Sadie soupire de nouveau, peinée.

— I kinda 'ppreciete to be with ya.

Tess renoue le contact visuel.

— Sort of... ajoute Sadie Adler. No need to be happy, no need to talk...  
— No need to laugh, complète Tess finalement.

Les deux femmes se sourient sans un mot. Elles se comprennent. Lorsqu'elles décident finalement d'aller se coucher, Tess se sent soulager. La solitude pesait sur ses épaules depuis très longtemps. Maintenant il lui semble qu'elle est un peu plus légère. Tandis que ses paupières s'alourdissent, elle se prend à penser qu'elle dormira peut-être bien cette nuit. Peut-être même qu'elle rêvera.

Au matin, elles remballent le camp et reprennent la route à un rythme plus soutenu alors que la rosée s'écoule encore sur les brins d'herbes. Elles contournent les Hearthlands par le sud, évitant soigneusement Valentine et toute confrontation potentielle. Depuis le massacre auquel ont participé Arthur, Dutch, John et Strauss, chaque membre du gang Van der Linde évite soigneusement la petite ville d'éleveurs de bétail.

Elles ne s'arrêtent donc pas et poussent leurs chevaux jusqu'à la Dakota River où elles font une pause pour manger et reprendre des forces. Elles machouillent les restes de lièvres de la veille, Tess dégote quelques baies. Elles profitent de la rivière pour se rafraîchir et se faire un brin de toilette. Tess siffle et peste en trouvant l'eau glacée. Missus Adler semble se moquer ouvertement, pariant que la jeune femme n'aurait pas tenu deux jours dans les Grizzlies. Ce qui n'est pas vrai, puisque le gang est resté plusieurs semaines dans le village de mineurs abandonné. Une soudaine lueur de nostalgie franchit le regard de Missus Adler, et Tess se maudit d'avoir poursuivit cette conversation.  
Elles se remettent au galop jusqu'à la petite ville froide de Strawberry qu'elles atteignent tout juste à la tombée de la nuit. Missus Adler en profite pour aller vendre les quelques peaux qu'elles ont pu récolter. Elles passent la nuit dans la forêt aux abords de la ville. Au lever du soleil, elles se lancent vers le nord.

— We're not very far, Little Creek River's only a few hours away on horseback, informe Tess.

En effet, en fin de matinée, alors qu'elles quittent enfin la forêt, la petite rivière joyeuse est en vue dans le creux d'une belle vallée, verdoyante et fleurie.

— We're goin' to set up the camp, there, set back from the road, explique la jeune mexicaine.

Elle pointe un petit groupe de sapins entourés par le bras de la rivière. Missus Adler acquiesce sans un bruit tandis qu'elles entament la descente en direction de la vallée.

— So, why coming so far for a horse ? demande-t-elle.  
— Arthur has came here once. He told me 'bout a horse he drew, golden coat and raven mane. I wanna see him with my own eyes, maybe tame him.

Dès qu'elles ont fini d'installer le camp, Tess remonte en selle et part lentement dans la vallée. Elle ne réalise qu'après plusieurs minutes que Missus Alder a pris son étalon et la suit.

Qui va surveiller le camp ? Elle ne sait pas, mais finalement elle s'en moque.  
Elles remontent progressivement le cour de la rivière, guettant le moindre bruissement dans les hautes herbes, la moindre silhouette au loin. Elles y passent plusieurs heures. Leurs estomacs grognent furieusement. Mais Tess ne lâche pas l'affaire, et Missus Adler la suit sans se plaindre.  
Elles décident finalement de s'arrêter pour manger, concluant que leurs gargouillis risqueraient désormais de les faire repérer si elles trouvent un groupe de chevaux.

— Tess. Look.

La jeune femme se fige face au ton alerte de Missus Adler. Elle fait faire volte-face à son cheval et regarde dans la direction qu'elle lui indique sans bruit.  
Là, de l'autre côté des arbres, elle peut deviner les jambes et les queues s'agitant d'un groupe de chevaux, leurs têtes disparaissant dans les hautes herbes, saisissant et coupant efficacement la végétation.

D'un regard, les deux femmes se décident et approchent en passant par les arbres. Le groupe broute paisiblement, ne se méfiant de rien. Néanmoins, Tess a beau regarder les individus un par un, elle ne trouve pas celui qu'elle est venue chercher. Soupirant silencieusement, elle confie à Missus Adler tout bas :

— Ah don't understand. We scour all the valley...  
— Maybe-

La veuve s'interrompt brusquement. Tess veut lui demander quoi mais l'autre femme lui fait si tôt signe de se taire, hochant la tête en direction d'un point derrière elle. Tess se retourne lentement sur sa selle et finit par comprendre : à quelques mètres seulement d'elles, il est là, parcourant nonchalamment les champs de fleurs. Il est tel qu'Arthur l'avait décrit : une robe luisante comme l'or, une crinière sauvage et une longue queue, parfaitement noires. Ses membres noircis semblent s'enfoncer dans une terre brûlée. Sa démarche élégante et lente lui donne un air royal, comme si l'animal était le dieu de ces lieux.  
Portant délicatement sa main à son lasso, Tess n'ose plus respirer. Lorsqu'elle l'obtient enfin et le décroche de sa selle, l'étalon s'arrête, baisse la tête, renifle la terre de ses naseaux, et la relève vers elles.  
Tess fait charger sa monture. Le lasso vole dans l'air, passe autour de son encolure et se resserre. En quelques secondes, tout est terminé. L'étalon se cabre. Mais Tess enroule le lasso autour de son pommeau et tire. L'animal ne peut plus s'enfuire. Dès qu'elle sait sa prise assurée, la jeune femme élève sa voix :

— Oh oh, boy ! Oh !

Elle lui murmure, lui dit qu'il ne craint rien. Lorsqu'il est assez calme pour ne plus chercher à s'enfuir, Tess passe une jambe par-dessus l'encolure de sa monture et glisse soigneusement à terre.  
Avançant des mains levées vers lui, elle continue de murmurer.

— Won't hurt you boy, Ah promise.

Lorsqu'elle est assez prêt de lui, lorsqu'il a cessé de ruer, lorsqu'il est suffisamment calme pour qu'elle puisse le caresser, Tess colle sa tête contre son museau et les laisse tous les deux s'apaiser. Puis, tout-à-coup, elle bondit sur son dos et s'accroche à sa crinière. L'animal bondit à son tour. Pendant un instant, Tess croit qu'elle va s'envoler. Il cabriole et rue en tous sens, un vrai diable ! Mais la jeune femme tient bon. La corde restreint les mouvements de l'étalon.

— Hold on ! He tires !

Les encouragements de Missus Adler font leur effet. Tess serre les cuisses autour des flancs nerveux, empoigne plus fermement de la crinière et tient bon. Avant que sa partenaire ait pu l'encourager de nouveau, la jeune femme sent le rythme ralentir.

L'étalon finit par s'arrêter complètement, grattant le sol et renâclant furieusement. Tess lui flatte l'encolure avant de poser son poing sur sa hanche en expirant fièrement.

— Hey ! Ya did it well ! s'exclame Missus Adler en se rapprochant.

La jeune mexicaine lui fait un sourire victorieux, puis se frotte le bas du dos en grimaçant.

— Yeah... But he broke mah ass !

Un furieux éclat de rire retentit dans la vallée, aiguë et ridicule. Tess reprend son souffle le sourire toujours gravé sur les lèvres. Elle flatte de nouveau l'animal encore méfiant sous elle. Ses oreilles s'agitent d'avant en arrière à un rythme effréné.

— There, there boy. See ? Ah told you Ah wouldn't hurt you.

Elle poursuit des caresses plus appuyées en constatant que l'étalon s'apaise, puis se penche pour mieux le contempler.

— Mah my ! Arthur didn't lie. You look amazing boy ! What do you think Missus Adler ?

— Missus Adler ?

Elle cherche l'autre femme du regard. La veuve s'est éloignée. Elle lui tourne le dos, semble fixer quelque chose dans le ciel. Tess cherche ce qui l'intrigue tant. Lorsqu'elle lève les yeux, elle comprend.

Au loin, sur le ciel parfaitement bleu, se détache la silhouette blanche des Grizzlies. La posture de Missus Adler s'est affaissée. Son fardeau appuyant un peu plus lourdement sur ses épaules à cet instant.

Elles retournent au camp et Tess passe le reste de la journée à monter l'étalon récalcitrant. Il lui mène la vie dure, rechigne souvent à obéir à ses commandes, tente plusieurs fois de la désarçonner. Elle galope longuement avec lui dans la plaine fleurie, sous le regard pensif de Missus Adler. À la fin de la journée, elle le traite d'entêté, de toutes sortes de noms d'oiseaux. Mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de sentir le lien qui se tisse petit à petit avec lui chaque fois qu'elle sent de nouveau sa robe chaude sous elle. Lorsqu'elles vont se coucher, la solitude dans le cœur de Tess semble s'être appauvrie un peu plus. De nouveau, elle ose rêver d'une belle nuit de sommeil.

Malheureusement, la nuit n'apporte pas le repos. Il est tard lorsque Tess est réveillée, percevant des pleurs erratiques jaillissant au loin dans l'obscurité.  
Elle ouvre les yeux, il fait nuit noire. Même pas une étoile. Elle se redresse dans l'obscurité, cherchant à l'aveugle la source du bruit. Le froid nocturne la fait frissonner. Elle regarde autour d'elle mais ne distingue rien malgré le feu rougeoyant encore dans les braises. Pourtant les pleurs sont bien là, lointains. Ils semblent venir d'entre les arbres. Poncho et couverture autour du corps, Tess se dirige donc vers l'endroit à pas mesurés.  
Elle est moins alerte qu'elle ne l'est d'ordinaire au réveil, l'esprit encore enveloppé dans un sommeil profond. Sinon, elle aurait réalisé qu'aucun danger potentiel ne se serait mis à pleurer en approchant de leur camp. Elle aurait reconnu les sanglots déchirants trop familiers. Elle n'aurait pas été si stupide.

— Who's there ?

Les pleurs cessent brusquement, ou presque. La personne derrière l'arbre renifle et remue dans l'obscurité. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Tess réalise son erreur de jugement, reconnaissant enfin la voix derrière toute cette tristesse. Immédiatement, elle s'en veut d'avoir interrompu quelque chose de très intime.  
L'autre femme est assise derrière un tronc, toute seule, tournée -inconsciemment ou non- vers les Grizzlies, rappelant à Tess toutes ces nuits qu'elle a passé à pleurer, seule. Elle essaie de disparaître, de faire croire qu'elle n'existe pas, que le son que Tess a entendu n'était qu'une vague illusion. _Nothing worth than feeling lonely when we have lost someone._  
Et pourtant...  
Sadie ressent la honte d'avoir été surprise en train de pleurer.

— Missus Adler ? demande Tess à voix beaucoup plus basse.  
— Sorry, A-Ah didn't mean to awake you.  
— It's okay, dit Tess après un silence.

Elle vient s'asseoir près de la jeune veuve sans un mot.

— Please, just... Lea' me alo-  
— Crying alone is simpler, bu' more painful.

Missus Adler demeure là, muette. Tremblante. L'autre femme enroule sa couverture autour d'elle. Sa présence semble avoir arrêté ses pleurs, au moins.

— Nigthmares ? demande-t-elle sans attendre de confirmation.  
— Yeah, acquiesce la jeune veuve en reniflant de nouveau.  
— Yeah... Was in your place once.  
— Like in the wagon that day ?

Tess s'arrête un instant de fouiller dans sa poche, prise au dépourvu. Puis, finalement, elle sort quelques feuilles séchées et se met à les mâcher sans oser répondre. Elle est à sec. Mais en observant les quelques feuilles restantes dans sa main, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'elles sont pour Missus Adler, pas pour elle.

— Want some ?

Missus Adler l'interroge du regard dans l'obscurité.

— What is it ?  
— Sort of... plant drug, like chewing tobacco, comes from South America. Helps to sleep, and...

Elle écrase une feuille entre ses molaires, machouille sa lèvre un instant, hésitant à continuer.

— ...And to forget. You'll make beautiful dreams.

Elle sent ses yeux trouver les siens dans l'obscurité plus qu'elle ne les voit. Elle y découvre une lueur de détresse qui la bouscule, l'ébranle, au plus profond de la poitrine. Elle sent sa main venir recueillir les feuilles dans la sienne.  
Elle recommence à mâcher, disparaissant sous son chapeau. Elle l'entend l'imiter.

— Nigthmares die. Sadness dies too. Even winter dies. It's just a long road, Missus Adler.

Le sommeil les envahit peu à peu. Une chaleur se dépose sur l'épaule de Tess. Sa tête tombe lentement sur le côté.

— Ah miss mah Jakey callin' me by mah name. Everybody here call me Missus Adler. Ah wanna be called by mah name, like mah Jakey. Call me by mah name, call me Sadie.

Ce n'est pas une simple demande, pas une autorisation anodine d'utiliser son prénom. Missus Adler la supplie. Elle sanglote de nouveau, frénétique et déroutée, déroutante aussi.

— Sure, Missus... Uh... Ah mean... Sadie.

Tess la sent se tendre, puis se détendre.

— Thank ya, soupire Sadie tout bas.

La nuit est totalement noire. Pourtant Tess jurerait voir des étoiles danser dans une valse de jupons bleutés au-dessus des arbres. On pourrait presque imaginer un loup se dressant sur les montagnes au loin, hurlant à la mort. Elle finit par grelotter. Mais il fait moins froid qu'avant. La route est longue.


	6. Worried times

Le lendemain, Sadie est redevenue une veuve gâchée. Elles préparent leurs affaires dans le plus grand des silences, même lorsque Tess place symboliquement sa selle sur le dos de son nouvel étalon. Elles chargent leurs affaires sur le troisième et partent sur le chemin du retour. Sadie évolue dans un état second tout le long de la route. Elle laisse son étalon suivre celui de Tess, fixant simplement ses mains. Elle tourne machinalement l'anneau de mariage autour de son doigt comme si c'était l'unique objet de son monde, comme si le faire tourner ainsi allait ramener son époux de la tombe dans laquelle il n'est même pas enterré. Le ciel a disparu derrière les nuages, un voile gris orageux s'étend sur le monde. Le vent est mort. Il n'y a plus qu'elles. Tess hésite. Elle n'a pas l'habitude d'appeler les gens par leur prénom, maladroite et confuse lorsqu'il s'agit de mots et d'émotions. Et le nom de l'autre femme sonne étrangement dans sa bouche, d'une manière qu'elle ne peut pas nommer.

— Sadie ?

Le son réveille la jeune femme comme un coup de poing. Si bien que Tess regrette immédiatement de l'avoir prononcé.

— Sorry. A-... Didn't wanna offend y-

— I asked for it.

Elle se tait, agitée. L'état de Sadie lui fait mal au coeur. La jeune femme allait mieux ces derniers temps mais tout semble perdu de nouveau. Tess voudrait la faire se sentir mieux, elle le souhaite sincèrement. C'est à cet instant que la jeune femme réalise qu'elle s'émeut, que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle a la volonté sincère et profonde d'accomplir quelque chose. Ses doigts se crispent furieusement sur ses rênes. Elle doit faire quelque chose. Elle va faire quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais fait. Lorsqu'elle commence à parler, Sadie sursaute presque.

— When ah was young, I lived in the very very South with mah parents, not far from the border. It's a no man's land. Only plains out of sight. Only herds of horses for miles. Sun 'n sand. It always feels like there's no life.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, le cheval de Tess ralentit, se retrouve à la hauteur de Bob.

— Well, sometimes plains will cover up with grass 'n flowers, green and colors will blaze for few weeks in the years, with raining season.

Repenser à ses terres procure un sourire à la jeune femme. Leurs genoux se frôlent.

— How old are you ?

La question surprend Tess qui répond malgré tout :

— Twenty one. Why ?

— 'Cause am twe'ty-height. And I knew somes peoples, older or younger, bu' never someone who tames a wild horse like you do.

Sadie regarde toujours son alliance et sa voix ne traduit aucune réelle émotion, mais Tess se sent malgré tout flattée par sa remarque

— They were, Ah mean, we were ranchers. We captured and trained horses for breeding 'n sale. I ride since I know how to walk. Well -elle rit- maybe before ! I had tamed mah mare Myth bah my self when she was just a foal. So it's kinda second nature for me. But Ah have to admit this one used mah patience. Stubborn thin', dit-elle en caressant de nouveau son étalon.

L'animal hénnit en réponse. La jeune mexicaine sourit. Elle sent une connexion profonde se tisser avec l'étalon, remplissant petit à petit le vide laissé par sa jument.

— Myth... The appaloosa ?

— Yeah.

Soudain il vient une idée à Tess.

— You wanna run ?

Sadie relève un regard si étonné que toute trace de tristesse a l'air d'avoir disparu. La jeune mexicaine se dresse sur ses étriers pour scruter la route. Il n'y a personne en vue et elles ne sont plus très loin de Strawberry.

— The first reaching Strawberry wins. You're okay ?

Cette flamme sauvage se rallume enfin dans les yeux de Sadie lorsque les deux jeunes femmes saisissent leurs rênes et arrêtent leurs chevaux au beau milieu de la route.

— Am in, dit-elle résolue.

— Okay then, three... Two... One... Go !

Sadie détale comme une flèche. Tess tourne la tête et réalise que c'est elle qui a le troisième cheval et que c'est lui qui la frêne. Elle jure de tous les noms si bien qu'on doit l'entendre jusqu'à Strawberry. Sadie rit aux éclats. Tess empoigne la corde du troisième cheval et l'agite comme une furie.

— Yah ! Yah ! Come on !

Son nouvel étalon cavale bien mais l'autre ne suit pas. Le vent les fouette. Des branches de sapin la giflent. Elle ne regarde pas où elle va. Fait n'importe quoi. Son étalon pile devant un rocher, bondit et rue comme un dément avant de repartir de plus belle. Lorsqu'elle arrive enfin à l'arche d'entrée de la ville plusieurs secondes après Sadie et Bob, essoufflée et étourdie, l'autre femme se tord de rire sur sa selle.

— A race you said ? Ah you sure it wasn't a show instead ?

En passant près d'elle, Tess lui arrache son chapeau, défaisant la tresse blonde de l'autre femme. Elle la frappe avec en guise de représailles. _Whack_ _!_ Sadie se recule la première fois et la deuxième fois, puis se remet finalement à rire.

— Stop laughing ! I had forgotten the loading horse !

— Yeah ah saw that ! A rancher you said uh ?

— Tonta ! Idiota !

— Wha' did you just say ?

— Ah said you're a stupid woman !

— Ah ah !

Lorsqu'elles rentrent enfin à Clemens Point, les sourires des deux femmes s'effacent : elles sentent immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas. Dutch, Micah et Arthur discutent nerveusement autour d'une des tables. Dutch a un regard mauvais, très mauvais. Le genre de regard qu'il arbore lorsque l'on parle de Colm O'Discrolls. Sans perdre une seconde, la jeune femme glisse de sa selle et marche jusqu'à eux. Surprise, Sadie la regarde faire sans un mot, mais ses yeux se plissent. Une tension la saisit lorsque le nom "O'Discroll" est prononcé.

— Let's go. You and me, with Arthur protecting us. No one else !

Tess arrête Arthur, lui demande des explications. Le visage inquiet de l'homme en dit déjà long, mais elle a besoin de savoir exactement de quoi il s'agit. Lorsqu'il lui explique, la jeune femme devient pâle comme un linge. De nouveau, elle saisit Arthur par le bras.

— You're kidding me, aren't you ?

Arthur se dirige vers son cheval sans rien ajouter. Tess le suit.

— Fine. I'm coming with you all. I'm better shot than you.

— No. You heard Dutch. Just us, no one else.

Nerveuse, Tess l'attrape par le bras avant que son cheval ait pu partir.

— Arthur, it's surely a trap. Le'me come.

— Exactly, it's surely a trap. And I need someone sure to stay here and protect the camp. I don't wanna you to get in problems.

— But Arthur...

— Tess please, stay here instead of me, protect them all, fer me.

Leur regard se soude un instant. Elle peut parfaitement lire l'inquiétude dans les yeux d'Arthur, le fait absolu qu'il ne croit pas en ce plan, qu'il sent le piège. Mais la jeune femme sait que si Dutch a donné un ordre, il obéira, quoiqu'il en coûte. Inquiète, elle saisit le bras d'Arthur, le retient encore un peu. Elle marmonne nerveusement :

— Don't get shot, cow boy.

— You know me.

— Yeah.

Ils quittent la clairière sous le regard tendu de la jeune femme. Alors que la silhouette d'Arthur disparaît derrière les arbres, Tess se demande si elle la reverra un jour.

Le temps passe, horriblement long et frustrant. Tess patrouille constamment autour du camp, armée jusqu'aux dents. Elle tend l'oreille et guette le moindre bruit, hésitant entre peur et soulagement. Sadie la relaie, ou vient aux nouvelles dans la journée. Mais il n'y a rien. Un jour entier passe. Pas de retour. Rien.

_Travel is long 'til the Heartlands_ , se rassure-t-elle vainement. Un deuxième jour passe. Toujours rien. Le soir, Sadie amène leur gamelle respective pour manger près du chemin. Tess est une épave complète. Une boule de nerfs. Elle bondit au moindre bruit, ne lâche pas son arme même pour manger. Sadie n'a jamais vu l'autre femme dans un tel état de stress. Elle semble d'ordinaire indifférente à tout. Pourtant cette fois, son angoisse est réelle et violente. Sadie rumine elle aussi. Elle serait bien allée tuer ces chiens de O'Discrolls à la place d'Arthur. La simple idée la fait trembler d'impatience. Si bien qu'elle finit son repas avec son assiette encore pleine, tirant son couteau de chasse à la place et se mettant à jouer de la lame entre ses doigts. Leur silence est soudain rythmé par un "tac tac" effréné. La souche d'arbre sur laquelle elle a posé sa main est entaillée profondément lorsqu'un galop retentit. Elles bondissent debout toutes les deux. Sadie dégaine son revolver, le cliquetis détonne dans le fusil de Tess tandis qu'elle brandit son canon.

— Who's there ? s'écrie-t-elle avec une voix tonnante entre les arbres.

— It's us, for the God's sake !

La voix irritante de Dutch les fait baisser leurs armes avec soulagement. Le premier cheval passe, puis le deuxième, et seulement le deuxième. Étonnée, Sadie les regarde de nouveau tous les deux, comme si Arthur était passé avec eux mais qu'elle ne l'avait tout simplement pas vu. Elle doit rêver. Pourtant, il n'y a bien que deux personnes qui viennent de rentrer au camp. Et Tess a beau demeuré au milieu du chemin en attendant un éventuel retardataire, rien ne vient. La jeune mexicaine bondit. Elle marche soudain d'un pas menaçant vers le camp. Sans rien attendre de personne, elle se dirige droit sur la tente de Dutch.

— Where is Arthur ?

— Calm down girl, he's safe, rétorque le chef de gang en s'allumant un cigare.

— That's not what I ask. Where is he ? rétorque-t-elle à bout de nerfs.

Le visage de Dutch se décompose un instant. Tess le sent, il cache quelque chose. La fumée de son cigare lui pique les yeux mais elle ne lâchera rien.

— Look, commence-t-il en se levant, posant des mains apaisantes sur les bras de Tess.

Mais elle s'arrache à son contact. Son chapeau tombe, ses boucles s'arrachent à son foulard, éclatent et se libèrent. Elle est furieuse comme une jument piquée. Dutch prend soudainement conscience qu'il doit se reculer, que s'il ne le fait pas, il recevra une ruade.

— Don't try your little games with me ! Tell me where he is !

Prudemment, avec une lenteur toute mesurée, Dutch articule :

— He is well, Tess-

— So why isn't he with both of ya ? hurle-t-elle.

Tout le camp s'arrête de vivre et se tourne vers les deux protagonistes. Ils finissent par se rapprocher en prenant conscience de la situation. Hosea est le premier à verbaliser leurs pensées :

— Dutch, where is Arthur ?

L'interpellé se tourne vers eux, tâche de les apaiser.

— My friends, calm down, please.

— Was it a trap ? demande encore Hosea.

— My friends, it was not a trap. Arthur is going on his own buisness. Everything is all right...

— Where ? exige de nouveau Tess.

Ses yeux noirs luisent d'une lueur meurtrière. Ses mains se resserrent douloureusement sur le fusil, ses phalanges blanchissent. Dutch semble se trouver à court de réponse à cet instant. Micah vient alors se poster devant Tess.

— And you really think he tells us where he goes every time ? dit-il sur un ton bien trop railleur.

Ils se toisent, tels des chiens de combat, incapables de se sentir. Pendant un instant, tous sont certains qu'ils vont s'écharper à mains nues. Lorsque le fusil de Tess émet un tintement, c'est Charles qui surgit entre eux et repousse Micah. Tess détourne les yeux de lui pour les reposer sur Dutch, pleins de mauvaises promesses.

— Cooled down now. Tess, it's not the first time Arthur leaves us without a word. He'll be come back soon, no doubt.

La jeune femme ne démord pas.

— We talked before they parted. He knew Ah was worried. He would never left without inform me. He would have come back, say me all did well.

Contrarié, Charles se retrouve sans réponse. Il sait que Tess a probablement raison...

— Tess, Charles is not wrong. It's not the first time. Now, all of you, come back to your life. It's all over.

Atterrée, Tess regarde l'ensemble du camp se dissiper sans broncher. De nouveau, son regard se pose dans le dos de Dutch qui s'en retourne dans sa tente, puis sur Micah qui s'éloigne en ricanant, renifle grassement et crache dans la terre.

Sans perdre une seconde, la jeune mexicaine décampe. Elle saisit son fusil, bondit sur son étalon même pas sellé et fonce entre les arbres. Elle galope comme l'éclair. Son étalon est fouetté par la vitesse. Ses flancs s'ébranlent à chacune de ses extraordinaires foulées. Ils galopent sans discontinuer vers les plaines, vers l'endroit où le rendez-vous avec Colm devait avoir lieu. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent enfin, tous les deux à bout de souffle et tremblants, une épaisse dentelle d'écume nappe la robe dorée de l'étalon.

Le soleil est tombé derrière l'horizon, il n'en reste plus qu'une trainée rougeoyante dans le bleu nocturne. Exténuée et drainée par la colère, Tess glisse du dos de sa monture et tombe dans l'herbe, face vers le ciel. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle réalise qu'elle a quitté le camp avec rien d'autre que son cheval et son fusil. _Doesn't matter. I'll find him without take any rest._ Elle roule sur le côté, se traîne avant de parvenir à se relever. Elle cherche, scrute la plaine entourée par les falaises. L'une d'entre elles semble l'endroit parfait pour poster un tireur. Le pas trainant, la jeune femme enlève son chapeau collé à son front par la sueur, tire sur les rênes de l'étalon qui avance la tête basse, et se dirige vers la falaise qu'ils vont devoir contourner puis gravir, jusqu'à ce qu'un son l'arrête net.

Un mur obscure lui barre soudain la route et lui hurle dessus. Elle reconnaît la robe de Bob l'espace d'un clin d'oeil. Elle reçoit l'équivalent d'une massue sur la figure et s'écroule sous le choc. Lorsqu'elle émerge de sous sa propre selle, sonnée et étonnée, Sadie la surplombe depuis le dos de son étalon incontrolable. La femme glisse à terre avec un air contrarié bien en place sur le visage, vient jusqu'à elle en quelques foulées brutales et se poste devant elle comme un piquet.

— Ah you crazy uh ? s'exclame-t-elle furieusement. You leave, no take any supplie, even not your saddle, just a gun and yourself, all alone, and you think ya'll take back Arthur from the O'Discrolls just like that ? Ah ya stupid or whut ?

Incrédule, encore coincée sous sa selle, ses sacoches et son sac de couchage, Tess demeure muette, aussi stupéfaite que penaude. Elle ne comprend pas exactement pourquoi l'autre femme semble aussi folle de rage. Cette dernière soupire bruyament en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle regarde le sol un instant.

— Look, Arthur and you are the only ones I trust of all these fools. And nobody's taking nothing from me ever again from now on ! Understood ?

Tess ne bouge toujours pas, adressant encore et toujours à Sadie au-dessus d'elle un regard perdue. Elle ne semble reprendre vie que lorsque Sadie lui tend sa main et l'enjoint à se relever.

— Well, your horse is exhausted and we'll never find anything during the night. We will set up the camp. Did ya found somethin' ?

Elles marchent vers les hauteurs que désigne Tess. Elles dressent le camp une fois arrivées au sommet.

Elles décident de chercher des indices le long du bord de la falaise le lendemain matin. Elles parcourent longuement la falaise, en long et en large. Elles trouvent bel et bien des traces, de lutte, ainsi que le chapeau d'Arthur, qui viennent confirmer le fait que tout ne s'était pas parfaitement passé comme Dutch voulait le faire croire. Malheureusement, les traces ont déjà quelques jours et ne conduisent à aucune piste exploitable. Elles décident donc de rester sur place, de rester jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent autre chose, ou jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur, peut-être, ne revienne.

Les jours passent, pendant lesquels elles se relaient et parcourent les plaines en guettant chaque silhouette de passage, chaque trace qui pourrait les aider. Au bout de quatre jours, désespérée et pensant même au pire, Tess se fige lorsqu'elle reconnaît, au loin, la silhouette d'un homme à cheval marchant sur la plage du Flat Iron Lake. La jeune femme tremble. Depuis les hauteurs où elle se tient, elle est trop loin pour pouvoir le reconnaître. Mais la couleur du cheval lui semble familière, et l'homme sur son dos a l'air mal au point. Cela pourrait être n'importe qui, mais l'instinct de la jeune femme lui hurle d'aller voir. Elle ne peut pas prendre le risque de passer à côté s'il s'agit bien de lui.

Se retournant en direction de la falaise où est installé leur camp, elle siffle de toutes ses forces. Le son strident ne rencontre aucun obstacle dans les plaines et se répand rapidement. La minuscule silhouette de Sadie de l'autre côté des plaines bouge, se tourne vers elle. Tess lui fait de grands mouvements de bras, puis sans attendre, lance son étalon en direction du lac. Elle sait que Sadie comprendra.

Le coeur battant, la jeune mexicaine se précipite. Elle prend des risques, talonne son étalon dans la pente bien assez raide, traverse la voie ferrée et les étendues d'arbres sans ralentir. Lorsqu'elle atteint la plage, elle le reconnaît même à plusieurs mètres.

— Arthur ! s'écrie-t-elle.

Il dodeline dangereusement sur sa selle, affaissé d'une manière peu naturel. Il sursaute à l'entente de son prénom et vacille, à la limite de tomber. Tess talonne son étalon, le rattrape de justesse, il pousse un horrible cri de douleur lorsqu'elle l'attrape par l'épaule.

— Arthur ! Arthur ! Ah hold you. It's all right.

— Mah shoulder... marmonne-t-il.

Elle retire sa main, découvre son gant couvert de sang. Arthur en porte l'odeur forte et métallique partout sur lui. Ses vêtements ont disparu, il ne porte plus que sa combinaison déchirée et tâchée de sang.

— Mah friend, am so sorry. Hold on, ah bring you home.

Sadie arrive à ce moment-là, tandis que la jeune mexicaine penche Arthur contre elle et prend les rênes de son cheval.

— Shit ! What happened ? Merde !

— Don't know. He's injured, I have to take him back to the camp, quick.

— Ya have your gun ? Tu as ton fusil ?

— Yeah.

— Okay. Go ahead. Am gonna get back our staff and I catch you up.

— All right.

La blonde impétueuse repart dans un tonnerre de sabots tandis que Tess se met en route aux côtés d'Arthur pour l'empêcher de tomber. Ils progressent à une vitesse désespérément lente. Impossible d'accélérer pourtant. Tess ronge son frein, priant, tenant fermement la croix autour de son cou dans l'espoir que son ami ne meurt pas.

Sadie les rejoint rapidement. Ils atteignent le camp à la tombée de la nuit. Tess veut descendre pour aider Arthur mais celui-ci glisse de sa selle et s'écrase au sol dans un râle qui ébranle tout le camp. En quelques secondes, tout le monde entoure le cow boy blessé, ahuri par l'état dans lequel il se trouve.

— Arthur...

— Arthur ?

— Arthur !

L'homme encore dans l'herbe regarde Dutch, puis se met à brailler douloureusement :

— I told you it was a set up, Dutch !

Dutch a l'air sidéré et désolé. Il semble à court de mots, atterré. Mais, alors qu'ils emmènent le pauvre Arthur à son lit, sous leurs chapeaux, essoufflées et en colère, Tess et Sadie fixent Dutch d'un mauvais oeil. Elles sont désormais persuadées d'une chose : il leur a menti, à eux tous.


	7. Guilty murderers

Les mois passent tandis qu'Arthur se rétablit. Des mois calmes et paisibles sur les rives du lac. Sadie panse ses plaies de deuil, Tess l'y aide en silence. Rien n'est parfait, mais pendant un instant, les choses semblent presque normales.

Une paix fragile qui s'écroule lorsque les gars se retrouvent attaqués par les Gray, l'une des deux familles établies dans la région. Dutch voulait les monter l'une contre l'autre, la famille Gray et sa rivale, les Braithwaite. Mais lorsque l'une et l'autre découvrent l'affaire et que le petit Jack est enlevé par les Braithwaite, la paix illusoire se métamorphose instantanément en enfer.

Le gang se rend immédiatement au manoir Braithwaite. Tess est avec eux, Dutch refuse à Sadie de les suivre. Elle n'est qu'une femme après tout, elle devra attendre des années avant que Dutch lui accorde cette confiance comme il l'a accordée à Tess. Mais Tess est là lorsqu'ils attaquent le manoir, et elle fait pleuvoir sur les Braithwaite assez de fureur pour deux.

Cependant, lorsqu'ils rentrent au beau milieu de la nuit, noirs du sang de leurs ennemis et couverts de poudre, l'odeur métallique et piquante incrustée jusque dans les vêtements, lorsque Tess repense à Madame Braithwaite qu'ils ont laissée derrière eux, sans famille ni maison, cette femme que Tess a vu retourner dans les flammes de son propre manoir, elle se demande si ce qu'ils font sera un jour pardonné par Dieu. Lorsqu'ils rentrent au camp au beau milieu de la nuit, couverts de sang, de poudre, de cette odeur piquante, couverts d'un linceul de crimes et de péchés, sans ramener le petit garçon à sa mère, Tess empoigne une bouteille d'alcool, va s'asseoir près du feu qui persévère dans la nuit, saisit la croix accrochée autour de son cou, et se demande si, un jour, Dieu la pardonnera pour toutes ses fautes.

— Tess ?

Inerte, la jeune femme relève les yeux. Évidemment, Sadie apparaît dans la lueur des flammes, comme son unique réponse. Alors Tess garde la croix du très haut serrée dans son poing et répond sans ton :

— Sadie...

L'autre femme demeure figée, les mains appuyées sur les colts accrochés à ses hanches. Puis, finalement, elle se met en mouvement et vient vers Tess lentement. La jeune femme se surprend à vouloir se lever, à vouloir venir se loger dans ses bras pour oublier tout le reste. Elle réalise soudain que son être tout entier réclame ce contact. Mais elle se tait. Elle observe Sadie venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

— Little Jack wasn't there uh ?  
— No. He was taken to Saint-Denis, déclare Tess en avalant une gorgée d'alcool.

L'autre femme n'ajoute rien. Une moue indifférente bien en place sur le visage, Sadie Adler contemple les flammes sans un mot. Elle s'appuie sur ses coudes, croise ses mains devant elle. Lorsque Tess lui tend, elle attrape la bière et prend une gorgée sans broncher. Son regard va chercher la silhouette de quelqu'un dans l'obscurité.

Tout le monde est parti se coucher. Le camp paraît presque désert. Mais l'ombre courbée d'Arthur est bien là, assise à l'extrémité du ponton qui s'étend sur l'eau du lac. De temps en temps, il étire son épaule blessée.

— Arthur is there, sit by the water, déclare alors la veuve.  
— Am sure he is. The wound probably keep hurting, but it looks better day by day, répond la jeune mexicaine sans grande conviction.

Elles sont là. Deux femmes indifférentes à ce qui les entoure, vidées, brisées, fatiguées de vivre. Et comme un sujet en entraîne un autre, elles songent de nouveau à ce terrible mensonge que Dutch a prononcé.

Tess, soudain agacée par ses boucles retombant constamment devant son visage, détache son bandana de son cou, et entreprend de l'enrouler autour de son épaisse chevelure.

— Arh ! Ah should probably cut it off, Ah wouldn't get that hot.  
— Are ya talkin' seriously ?

Étonnée par la question, Tess termine de rassembler ses boucles puis rétorque, curieuse :

— Yeah, why ?

Sadie secoue la tête, affichant un air désabusé. Elle lève la main, l'approchant de la crinière indomptable. Elle observe Tess sous toutes ses coutures. Elle joue du bout des doigts avec les boucles pendant sur son épaule. La jeune femme la dévisage sans prononcer un mot. Au bout d'un instant, elle finit par s'expliquer.

— Well, Ah guess Ah just can't imagine ya without these... black stormy tresses of yours.

Elles plongent dans les yeux de l'autre. Tess n'a pas l'habitude de faire ça. Avec personne, et surtout pas avec Sadie. Pourtant tout semble toujours naturel avec Sadie. Tess s'étonne souvent à penser qu'elle semble pouvoir tout partager avec cette femme. Elle la comprend, d'une manière que personne ne peut, qu'elle est incapable d'expliquer.  
Inspirant finalement à plein poumons, Tess rend les armes avec un léger sourire :

— Then Ah will not cut it 'n die of heat.

Elles rient en coeur, d'un rire si doux que le crépitement des flammes le couvre. Elles rient, pas vraiment parce que c'est drôle, mais davantage parce qu'elles sont heureuses d'être en présence l'une de l'autre et de pouvoir profiter de quelque chose d'aussi léger qu'une blague.

Pourtant le sourire s'efface aussi aisément qu'il est venu sur les lèvres de Tess. Elle peut voir du coin de l'oeil que Sadie n'en pense pas moins. C'est de cela qu'elles devaient discuter après tout, pas de banalités. Quelques tons plus bas pour ne pas risquer d'être entendue, Tess reprend :

— What do you think ?

Sadie prend un temps pour répondre. Ses lèvres bougent, incertaines, formant des syllabes qu'elle se résout finalement à ne pas dire.

— Ah don't know. He is the one who comforts me when you found me. Ah can't understand why he acts like this.  
— Hm... Ah still think we should speak with the others bu-  
— For whut ? They already know what happened. They know Dutch lied whereas Arthur was confined by the O'Discrolls. Am sorry to tell you that, but they all made the choice to do nothing.

Tess baisse les yeux. Elle aurait pu le nier, continuer à ignorer le fait que personne n'ose élever la voix, trouver des excuses, mais Sadie ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion. Seule une question demeure : pourquoi les autres se taisent-ils ?

— Can I ask ya a favor ? lance soudain Sadie après un long silence.

Tess l'interroge du regard. Une réponse parfaitement sincère lui vient naturellement :

— Anything you want.  
— Oh well ! I'd never imagine such a devotion Lady ! la taquine Sadie, riant brusquement de sa voix rauque et écorchée.  
— Stop laughing, _tonta_ , la prévient Tess en lui donnant un coup d'épaule, amusée à son tour.

Sadie étouffe son rire, s'étouffe de rire, tousse avant de cracher dans l'herbe derrière elles. Tess rit de son attitude grossière qui lui va si bien. Mais lorsque Sadie cesse de rire, l'expression sur son visage n'annonce rien de bon à la jeune mexicaine.

— Am going to hunt down all the O'Discrolls.

Tess cesse immédiatement de rire. Elle se tourne vers Sadie. Cette dernière n'a pas quitté le feu du regard. De nouveau, Tess voit les flammes brûler et danser dans ses yeux, la détermination et la vengeance la consume toute entière. La jeune veuve n'est ni incroyablement grande, ni incroyablement imposante, mais à cet instant, tandis qu'elle demeure immobile et plus sûre d'elle que jamais, un puissant bison semble se dresser à sa place. Il est immense et solide comme un roc, le pelage et le regard sombre comme la nuit qui a été oubliée par la lueur des flammes. Tess se recule même, comme si Sadie était réellement devenue cette bête immense et furieuse. Elle le voit dans chacun de ses muscles, tendus comme une peau tannée, dans le sursaut nerveux de sa pommette, dans l'incendie meurtrier qui a envahi ses pupilles...

— Am goin' to hunt them down 'til the last. 'N ah want ya with me.

Tess se fige comme si son corps tout entier venait de se métamorphoser en statue de pierre. Elle apparaît soudain inerte, réduite au silence. Seul le regard qu'elle jette aux flammes comme si la mort venait d'y apparaître indique à Sadie qu'un sentiment dramatique vient de la saisir par le flanc. Sa croix se balance mollement, scintillant d'un drôle d'éclat, funeste.

Sadie est plus sûre qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Elle désire sa vengeance, le sentiment la consume chaque nuit. Elle sait aussi qu'elle souhaite sincèrement Tess à ses côtés pour compagne de route et de péchés. Pour une raison qu'elle ignore, mais elle le veut malgré tout. Néanmoins, à cet instant, alors que Tess semble s'être statufiée, la jeune veuve se questionne. _What's happening to her ? What the hell is happening ?_

— Well, Ah- elle marque une pause. I'd understand if ya finally refuse.

Ses paroles attirent l'attention de Tess sur elle immédiatement. La déception dans son ton, même infime, n'a pas échappé à la jeune mexicaine. Elle n'a pas pu la cacher. Tess venait de lui assurer qu'elle serait là quelqu'en serait le prix après tout.

Tess y pense. Elle frissonne. Bien sûr qu'elle est prête à aider Sadie, quelque soit l'entreprise dans laquelle elle se lancera. Mais à l'idée de traquer les O'Discrolls, la simple hypothèse qu'elle pourrait reconnaître certains des visages qu'elle sera venue tuer...

Soudain l'odeur du sang sur ses vêtements l'écoeure, devient insupportable. L'odeur du sang, celui séché dans ses narines, l'odeur de la poudre, la sensation irritante... La jeune femme vacille soudain. Des images sanglantes l'assaillent, des formes cadavériques et des visages d'étrangers pourtant horriblement familiers...

Un reniflement la sauve de sa tourmente. Sadie à côté d'elle se lève brusquement, reniflant un peu plus, et s'éloigne. Ses pas sont violents dans la terre, un minuscule son lui échappe. Tess réalise aussi brusquement. Sadie pleure. _No... Ah can't do this..._  
La jeune femme bondit.

— Wait !

Elle court, elle court à sa poursuite, elle essaie de la rattraper. Sa main frôle la sienne sans réussir à l'attraper.

— Sadie ! Sadie, wait !

Elles arrivent jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Se rappelant de la présence d'Arthur sur le ponton non loin, Sadie gémit de frustration. Elle essuie son visage où coule les larmes qu'elle narrive pas à contrôler et part dans l'autre sens d'un pas vif. Elle fuit. Elle entend Tess qui appelle après elle. Elle l'appelle, encore. Mais la veuve ne veut plus l'entendre. Elle progresse le long de la rive sans s'arrêter.

C'en est trop pour la jeune femme. Les larmes dévalent. Les sanglots remontent dans sa gorge en lames de fond. Chaque nuit, le désespoir la gagne de nouveau. Comment pourrait-elle vivre sinon pour massacrer ceux qui ont ruiné sa vie ? Pourquoi Tess refuse-t-elle de venir avec elle ? Pourquoi la seule personne qui semble vraiment la comprendre refuse-t-elle de l'aider ? Comment pourrait-elle faire tout cela sans Tess, égorger ceux qu'elle condamne aux enfers sans se mettre à pleurer devant eux ? Elle ne veut pas pleurer devant ceux qui se sont faits ses bourreaux. Elle refuse de leur donner ce plaisir, refuse de les laisser croire rien qu'un instant qu'elle pourrait être trop faible, qu'elle a été trop faible le jour où elle aurait pu sauver son époux. Non. Elle ne veut rien leur céder, et surtout pas des larmes. Tuer, elle peut. Tuer, c'est simple. Mais ne pas pleurer ? Sans le seul soutien qui lui reste ? Sans Tess à ses côtés ? Comment pourrait-elle ?

— Sadie !

La jeune mexicaine parvient enfin à prendre sa main. Quelque chose cède. Sadie fait volte-face. Leur étreinte est violente. Leurs corps se percutent tant Tess ne s'y attend pas. Elle sent la jeune veuve empoigner sa chemise, les coutures craquent, les larmes mouillent son cou. Elles continuent de rouler sur les joues de la jeune veuve, quand bien même elle se retienne. Les hoquets compressés dans sa poitrine, sa gorge gonflée, les muscles délicats saillant comme si ça allait éclater.

_It hurts_ , réalise Tess. Elle le sait mieux que personne. Trop de nuits elle a passé à pleurer seule pour l'ignorer. _It hurts like hell ! No. Don't hold you back, don't hurt yourself like that for me._  
Les mots quittent ses lèvres d'eux-mêmes :

— Just let go, my sweet one.

Un autre hoquet, puis plus rien ne l'arrête. Son chagrin se déverse en torrents dans le dos de Tess. Sa bouche s'ouvre et remplit l'air de toute la tristesse du monde.

— Mah Jakey was bedder than any of ya ! accuse-t-elle dans le foulard de Tess.  
— You're right...  
— You are here, singin', drinkin', dancin' n' laughin', livin' ! Whereas my husband is dead ! He never deserved any of this ! YOU deserved it ! Only you !

Elle frappe du poing contre le torse de Tess dans un bruit sourd. Tess encaisse sans broncher. La voix de Missus Sadie Adler est un venin destructeur. Que peut-elle lui répondre ? Elle a raison, elle a parfaitement raison. Ils sont là, eux, hors-la-loi, vivants, à répandre le mal et le déshonneur, à remplir leurs vies de péchés, à refuser de tendre la main quand ils pourraient faire le bien.

La réalité percute Tess en plein visage. Les larmes déferlent à son tour. _She needs my support. She needs me and I almost refuse her this. What sort of monster am I ? How could God even forgive me ?_

— I-If Ah could... throw myself in the ground, instead of your husband, I'd be glad to.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû mourir ce jour-là, au ranch Adler. Elle aurait donné sa vie pour sauver celle de ce Jake, celle de Sadie. Sans doute. Tess a eu peur de mourir ce jour-là, et de nombreuses autres fois. Mais elle se demande souvent si elle ne déteste pas vivre plus qu'elle n'a peur de mourir. À quoi bon craindre l'enfer ? Cette vie, c'est déjà l'enfer. C'est avec plaisir qu'elle aurait donné sa vie pour Sadie. Elle réfléchit dans le flou de son esprit. Oui.

— I'd be glad to, Sadie.

Un calme temporaire allège leur fardeau. La voix étouffée de Sadie émerge du tissu :

— Ah cannot do this without ya ! glapit-elle dans le vêtement de Tess, tremblante, vulnérable et en colère. I can't !

Sadie respire de nouveau. Tess sait qu'elle en est capable, qu'elle est bien assez forte pour se venger seule. Pourtant, elle ne peut pas.

— Don't let me do this alone. Please... supplie-t-elle encore.

Enfin Tess parvient à reprendre son souffle, enfin elle comprend. Si elle est belle et bien coupable de tant de péchés, elle ne peut pas se rendre coupable de celui-ci.

— Am sorry Sadie... Ah know you need me, 'cause Ah need you too. Ah know that bu- Am so sorry... A-Ah just-

Elle s'interrompt. Non, elle n'a pas le droit de lui dire qu'elle ne peut pas être là pour elle. Elle sera là pour elle. Elle le sera.

Ses mains attrapent les épaules de Sadie, la recule légèrement. Elle essuie les larmes et l'humeur qui coule de son propre nez. Elle respire calmement. Elle doit tout lui expliquer. Elle lui doit cela.

Lorsqu'elle relève les yeux pour trouver les lèvres pincées, les yeux floues de larmes de Sadie, plus aucune crainte ne la retient.

— Ah will tell you a story.

C'était il y a si longtemps. Pourtant les souvenirs sont toujours là, gravés au couteau dans le creux de son crâne. Elle n'a qu'à fermer les yeux pour les revoir.  
Tess inspire. Expire. Sadie respecte silencieusement le temps qui lui est nécessaire, retrouvant son calme.

— Do you remember what Ah told you, about my past ?  
— I do, répond Sadie en fronçant les sourcils, reniflant une nouvelle fois, ne comprenant pas où Tess souhaite en venir.

La concernée se détache lentement d'elle. Elle s'éloigne un peu plus, la tête basse, le chapeau bas, les épaules courbées, abattue.

— Near the border, I do, ajoute finalement la veuve en réfléchissant.  
— Yeah... Near the border... acquiesce Tess sans la regarder, soudain ravagée.

Tous les souvenirs remontent plus vite qu'une crue éclaire, elle ne peut rien endiguer. Prête à se noyer, la jeune femme lève les yeux au ciel pour trouver de l'air. Son poing vient serrer de nouveau la croix à son cou. Elle respire difficilement. Les larmes jaillissent de nouveau, tracent leur chemin sur ses joues, devenues aussi naturelles que la rosée sur les feuilles au petit matin.

— Maybe Ah should have talked about this to someone years ago. Maybe to Arthur, Ah don't know...

Elle réprime un sanglot, reprend son souffle. Sa voix tremble lorsqu'elle commence à parler.

— We lived near the border. 'T wasn't easy, but we did. You know that ? The border, it's an outlaw land. All criminals run away to the border when they are hardly wanted. They don't risk nothin' anymore in Mexico. We used to live like this, with the risk to get in troubles. Mah parents was prepared. Ah had only to hide myself in the cellar while they were protectin' the ranch. We were never caught by surprise, always prepared, sometimes things went wrong but we always got away.

La jeune femme opère une pause dans son récit. Elle trouve un souvenir. Un sourire naît sur ses lèvres.

— Dad said often Ah was our lucky charm, rit-elle. "Estrella Riviera, our great star", he said.

Son rire est désabusé. Sadie sent l'amertume dans son ton, le flot de remords qui la submerge peu à peu. Tandis qu'elle apprend le véritable nom de la jeune mexicaine, elle est bouleversée de la difficulté avec laquelle Tess doit le prononcer.

— Am not a lucky charm, conclu-t-elle. Am not a star, am just a guilty murderer, nothin' else.

Le vent souffle sur le lac. La nuit assiste en silence à cette triste scène.

De nouveau les pleurs submergent Tess. La carapace se lézarde et s'écroule. Brusquement, plus rien ne retient son chagrin. Sadie approche, bouleversée, peinée. Elle pose une main dans son dos pour l'écouter. Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure écorché lorsqu'elle demande :

— Why are ya saying such a thing ?  
— Because it is the real truth, Sadie, avoue Tess en retrouvant le regard de l'autre femme, coupable.

Toutes deux cherchent dans le regard de l'autre la force qu'elles n'ont plus. Tess se remet à parler, plus rien ne semble pouvoir arrêter le torrent de souvenirs retenu depuis des années :

— When Ah was fifteen, Ah met a boy. He lived in a small town, not far from our ranch. A true slum ! Nothing to do there except sell livestock. This boy, he was so kind to me... Ah think, maybe Ah was in love, am not really confident about these feelings we all have. But... la jeune femme lève de nouveau les yeux au ciel comme on adresse une prière funèbre. He was so kind...

Elle ne peut continuer. Les larmes sont plus fortes que sa voix.

— He was so kind to me, répète la jeune femme. One day, he came to our ranch. He wanted to bring me to the town and... do some weird things the married people do. Ah followed him, left the ranch without tell a word. We never reached the town.

Les yeux de Sadie s'écarquille lorsqu'elle comprend. Mais Tess poursuit aussi bravement que ses souvenirs le lui permettent :

— We've been captured by a group of outlaws. They killed him, just like that, without any reason. A bullet in the head... They... He... He was so kind to me. Ah feel so empty without him. Ah whish Ah could go back in time, do these boring things he wanted to do. I'd like so much...  
— I know.  
— Then they bring me back to the ranch. They put a gun on my head and threatened mah parents. 'Course they couldn't do nothin'. The outlaws forced them to kneel 'n...

Tess sent la nausée monter dans sa gorge à mesure qu'elle parle, la boule d'angoisse dans sa poitrine prête à éclater. Elle la gêne, l'étouffe, l'empêche de poursuivre.

— They shoot them down, under mah eyes. Ah was covered up with their blood. Ironically, they didn't kill me. One of them was a very faithful man, when he saw the cross around my neck, he prohibited to kill me. They left me, didn't leave anythin' else in fact. They were O'Discrolls.

La jeune mexicaine renifle, s'essuie le visage du dos de la main et s'éloigne en direction de l'eau. Voilà. C'était la première fois qu'elle racontait son passé à quelqu'un depuis toutes ces années. La douleur a demeuré parfaitement intacte durant tout ce temps. Mais étrangement, elle se sent vidée désormais, lavée, aussi misérable qu'un torchon qu'on a trop de fois essoré. Mais elle se sent moins sale, un peu moins pécheresse. _But am still as guilty as before._

Se tournant vers Sadie, la jeune mexicaine s'attend à lire sur son visage toutes sortes de reproches, le jugement qu'elle mérite. Mais il n'y a rien de tout cela, étonnement.

— Do you understand now ? Why am a guilty murderer ? Nothin' can save me anymore. Am freakin' scared to see these faces again, the ones who ruined mah life and mah soul, s'exclame la jeune femme désespérée.

Sadie ouvre la bouche pour parler. Elle demeure muette cependant. Elle baisse la tête et essuie son visage. Tess l'observe sans rien dire. Elle regrette. Elle craint d'avoir perdu la seule personne qui la comprenait. Pourtant, la veuve murmure finalement, au prix d'un effort très visible :

— Ah would understand. Ah will probably cry when I'll saw Jake's murderers so... Ah can understand perfectly.

Mais à cet instant, Tess a pris sa décision.

— No. I'll be with you. I promis.


	8. Chapter 8 : El Día de los Muertos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Pour tout ceux qui suivaient cette histoire, désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps. Je me suis arrêtée un moment pour essayer d'écrire une autre version, plus courte de l'histoire de Sadie et Tess et qui serait complètement différentes.  
> Je compte la publier aussi, il n'y en a jamais assez de Sadie Adler après tout ! ^^
> 
> Bref, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à terminer cette histoire, je préfère vous prévenir, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, elle aura tout de même une "fin" appréciable, c'est promis ^^
> 
> Enjoy !

Tess se lève de bon matin. Elle ne prend pas de temps pour boire un café, ni manger un bout. Elle fouille dans le chariot de Pearson jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherche, heureusement avant son réveil. Cierge en mains, elle s'éloigne du camp, s'enfonce dans le sous-bois qui longe la rive du lac. Elle s'éloigne jusqu'à ne plus entendre les bruits du camp où chacun se réveille lentement.

Elle s'arrête, perchée sur un monticule de terre, scrute les alentours. Elle repère un endroit parfait. Elle saute, puis, s'enroulant un peu plus dans son poncho de noir, de rouge et d'ocre, car la rosée du matin rafraîchit encore l'air, elle se met à marcher en direction de l'endroit. En lisière de forêt, face au lac, émergent de la terre quelques pierres éclairées d'un rare halo de lumière. Les feuillages et la végétation semblent s'écarter devant les rayons, ouvrant une vue sur l'eau scintillante sous le soleil matinale.

Une larme coule sur la joue de Tess tandis qu'elle serre contre son coeur la croix de ses parents. Une étrange sensation l'habite ce matin. Elle se sent plus légère, le fardeau sur ses épaules pèse moins lourd, remplacé par une envie nouvelle. Un sens des choses qu'elle avait perdu. Un dessein se distingue et s'écrit désormais sous ses yeux. Une volonté profonde, pour la deuxième fois depuis des années, se dessine, un seul visage l'incarne dans son esprit lorsqu'elle ferme les yeux.

— Mornin'.

— Good mornin', Sadie, répond-elle sans se retourner.

— Are you all right ?

— Am fine.

Le vent se glisse entre les branches. Sadie semble comprendre que quelque chose se passe. Elle se tait, attend dans le silence le plus complet, respecte le recueillement de la jeune femme.

— I have to do something today, déclare finalement Tess d'un ton déterminé qui lui est étranger.

— Me too, annonce Sadie calmement.

— I know.

— If you feel like yo-

— Ah come with you, Sadie. I've made you a promise and I won't come back to what I've said. But first, I'd like to ask you one thin'.

— Yeah ? questionne la jeune femme, de sa voix rendue plus rauque par le sommeil.

La jeune mexicaine sort de sa sacoche le pot rempli de suie qu'elle a finalement trouvé dans le chariot de Pearson.

— There's a day in _México_ : _El Día de los Muertos_. Every year, my parents 'n I celebrated this day like do all the mexicans : by offerin' gifts to the dead n' prayin' with them on their graves. During this day, they are supposed to come back in this world, visit their love ones. Il y a une jour à _México_ : _El Día de los Muertos_.

Sadie écoute consciencieusement, Tess remarque même avec quelle attention elle écoute, semblant particulièrement concernée, touchée.

— Ah no longer celebrated this day since what happened. I'd like to celebrate it today, make up for my mistakes. I should have done that since a long time. It's usually in November but... Ah wanna remember the spirit of my parents today, Ah wanna think to them when I'll kill the O'Discrolls.

— Anything you want.

La jeune femme sourit en entendant ces paroles. Les mêmes qu'elle prononçait cette nuit. Elle s'agenouille silencieusement puis adresse un regard à Sadie qui comprend qu'elle doit l'imiter. Elle prend de la suie molle sur ses doigts, puis, délicatement, décale les mèches devant le visage de l'autre femme, et étale la pâte autour de ses yeux.

— We usually paint a dead skull on our faces. I want these O'Discrolls to know, when their death will come, the deceased didn't forget their wrongdoin'.

Les sourcils de Sadie se froncent tandis que Tess dessine des symboles de fleurs au-dessus de ses arcades. La jeune mexicaine s'étonne lorsque, d'elle-même, la veuve plonge ses doigts dans le pot de suie noirâtre et commence à peindre les pommettes d'un crâne sur ses joues à elle.

Les minutes passent ainsi, tandis qu'elles se maquillent l'une l'autre. Le soleil poursuit sa course au-dessus de la forêt. Lorsqu'elles ont fini, elles se contemplent.

— You look horrific, constate Tess.

— Perfect, conclut la veuve vengeresse. Ya look the same.

— Then we're ready.

Sadie acquiesce en silence. Tess ajoute alors, plus déterminée qu'elle ne l'a jamais été :

— They will know your husband will not rest in peace without being avenged.

Les lèvres de Sadie se pincent brusquement. Ses narines se dilatent. Une larme jaillit au coin de ses yeux qu'elle essuie aussitôt. Elle baisse les yeux, marmonne un "thank you" en reniflant.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, les deux femmes préparent leurs affaires et leurs chevaux. Bandana sur le nez, le regard sombre et l'air cadavérique, le chapeau baissée sur le visage, elles détalent du camp dans un nuage de terre funeste.

Tandis qu'elles prennent la direction du Nord, Sadie explique qu'elle a réussi à retrouver la trace de certains O'Discrolls : ils seraient installés dans les plaines des Heartlands, là où Arthur s'était fait capturer.

L'allure soutenue, l'air inerte et le regard sombre : chaque personne qui croise leur route baisse les yeux ou s'écarte de leur chemin. Ils reprennent leur route le teint blême, comme s'ils venaient de croiser des fantômes.

Tandis qu'elles atteignent enfin les plaines, elles gagnent de la hauteur et prennent garde à rester à bonne distance du camp présumé. Depuis les falaises, elles scrutent les plaines à l'aide de leurs jumelles. Une unique colonne sombre s'élève dans le ciel, une colonne de fumée, émanant d'un camp.

— We've found 'em, annonce Sadie.

Son ton est bas et mauvais. La fureur dans ses yeux est revenue.

— They are two of 'em isolated. We can catch 'em by surprise n' the rest of the camp will be ours.

Elles rangent leurs jumelles sans un mot.

— Go !

Elles talonnent leur monture et galopent à toute vitesse en direction du camp. Profitant du relief du paysage, elles se cachent derrière la colline, descendent de monture, récupèrent chacune un fusil et chassent leurs chevaux. Arme par-dessus l'épaule, elles empoignent leur couteau de chasse, affûté comme des lames de rasoir, s'accroupissent, et se lancent à l'assaut du camp, rasant le sol sans être vues.

Elles progressent à une vitesse effrénée, assoiffées de sang, elles rampent aussi vite que les crotales du désert. Tandis qu'elles approchent, elles ralentissent l'allure, ne produisant presque plus un seul bruit. Elles contournent leur chariot d'approvisionnement.

Les deux hors-la-loi sont de l'autre côté, arme en mains. Les autres sont rassemblés autour du feu, ne leur prêtant aucune attention.

Tess et Sadie approchent à pas de loup. Leurs lames miroitent au soleil. Mais personne ne remarque l'éclat funeste. Avant qu'il n'ait pu relâcher une bouffée de fumée, les deux femmes ont bondi sur eux.

— Don't fucking move ! rugit Sadie.

Sa voix brutale et aiguë déchire l'air. Les hommes se figent. Ils lèvent les mains en signe de reddition. Ils sont calmes, étonnement calmes, même les deux dont la lame des deux femmes creuse déjà la peau de la gorge. Tess et Sadie se lancent un regard, sceptiques.

_Why are they not afraid ? se_ demandent-elles sans rien se dire. L'un des gars se met à rire effrontément.

— Look at this guys ! Two little gurls who believed themselves bad enough to attack the O'Discrolls !

Les autres le rejoignent dans sa moquerie. Ils se sentent tellement intouchables que les deux qu'elles tiennent par la gorge ne se débattent même pas. _Of course. We're two women. We're not a threat in their minds_.

— Look gurls, we're O'Discrolls. No matter what ya want, we'll chase both of ya for attacking us.

Dégageant son visage du foulard, Tess prend la parole, appuyant un peu plus la lame sur la trachée de sa victime pour appuyer ses dires :

— We know who you are...

— And we'll kill ya all 'til the last !

Une gerbe de sang gicle dans l'air. Tess plante son couteau comme un réflexe. Une autre gerbe jaillit, lui asperge la figure cette fois. Les coups de feu retentissent sans les atteindre. Le torse du O'Discroll qu'elle tient devant elle éclate comme une pastèque.

Un, deux, trois, quatre... Cinq... Six... Sept... Les trous éclatent comme du maïs chauffé à blanc.

La poudre retombe. Tess entend un rugissement. Mais ce n'est pas celui d'un puma enragé, c'est bien celui de Missus Sadie Adler, veuve. Alors Tess lâche sa victime, la projette en avant d'un coup de pied. Et avant qu'aucun n'ait pu recharger, son fusil provoque le tonnerre.

Il n'y a pas de deuxième rafale pour les O'Discrolls. Cross contre la joue, se déplaçant sur le côté sans s'arrêter, elle les tire comme des poules, les uns après les autres. Chacun aura droit à sa balle en pleine tête. Les cous éclatent comme des geysers.

Ils essaient de l'abattre. Mais Tess est inébranlable. Couverte de ses peintures de mort, accompagnée de Sadie Adler, elle file entre les balles et se sent invincible. Rien ne l'arrêtera dans la tâche qu'elle s'est fixée. Sadie veut les voir mort jusqu'au dernier ? Alors il en sera ainsi.

Soudain elle entend un bruit derrière elle. Faisant volte face, le canon de son arme se retrouve nez-à-nez avec le visage écarquillé de Sadie. Elles se figent dans le nuage de poudre. Le silence rugit à son tour. Le vent chasse la poudre et la poussière. L'air brûle les yeux et la gorge. Il n'y a plus que le bruit guttural des gorges ouvertes, le clapotis du sang qui s'écoule de l'arête de leur chapeau respectif, sur leurs gants, leurs pantalons, leurs bottes. Le goût métallique du sang leur saisit la langue. Réalisant enfin qu'elles sont les uniques survivantes de ce bain de sang, elles relâchent enfin leur souffle.

Tess baisse son arme, Sadie son couteau sanguinolent. La respiration de la jeune veuve est saccadée, l'envie de vengeance obstrue sa gorge et stoppe tout souffle de vie. Tess garde un œil sur elle, essoufflée elle aussi, se demandant si elles vont se tirer de leur propre tuerie.

— You're all right ?

Sadie renifle et se redresse, marmonnant un "yeah" en s'essuyant le visage. Elle ne fait que tartiner un peu plus le mélange de suie et de sang gluant qui la recouvre désormais. Elle les a égorgés, saignés comme des porcs jusqu'au dernier qui a croisé sa route.

— That's whad happen when we underestimate Sadie Adler. And it will be so 'til my husband be avenged, déclare la veuve, basculant la tête en arrière, essuyant sa lèvre et son menton du pousse qui tient encore l'énorme couteau de chasse.

_She isn't a buffalo_ , réalise brusquement Tess. Elle a déjà vu de telles créatures dans sa vie. Dans le désert de la frontière. Des animaux assoiffés de mort plus que d'air et d'eau. _She is a puma_. _A wounded puma, who lost her soul mate and will never stop to kill 'til the death. She will never stop._

Longtemps, elles demeurent immobiles au milieu de ce carnage. Elles dégoulinent, là, attendant finalement que l'envie meurtrière retombe avec la poussière.

— You sure you'll do this with me ?

— Sure I am.

Lorsqu'elles repartent enfin, elles ne laissent rien derrière elles. Rien d'autre que la mort.

* * * * *

Elles ne rentrent pas immédiatement au camp. Elles s'arrêtent sur la plage du lac de l'autre côté des arbres. Les autres ne peuvent pas les voir comme ça. Alors elles s'arrêtent le long de la rive, et, entièrement habillées, elles s'imergent dans l'eau et entreprennent de se laver.

Auréolées d'un nuage d'eau pourpre, elles se frottent sans un mot : le visage, le cou et le buste, les bras, la chemise. Elles plongent la tête sous l'eau avec leurs chapeaux tâchés, attirent leurs montures elles aussi maculées.

Lorsqu'elles quittent enfin le lac, le soleil a débuté sa décente vers l'horizon. Détrempées de la tête aux pieds, une étrange sensation les habite. Épuisées, elles dessellent les deux chevaux, chargent l'équipement sur l'épaule, et parcourt à pieds les derniers mètres qui les séparent du camp.

En rentrant, c'est une procession funèbre à laquelle on assiste en silence.

— Tess, where are your horses ? demande Charles stupéfait.

— A little further, no need to worry, répond laconiquement la jeune femme.

Elles déposent leurs selles et brides près de la tente de Tess. Le silence règne. Personne n'ose leur demander ce qui s'est passé. Personne. Le sang délavé apparaît encore sur la chemise blanche de Tess, le contour rougeâtre sur celle jaune de Sadie, sur son pantalon noir.

— My Lord ! tonne soudain quelqu'un dans le camp.

Miss Grimshaw marche jusqu'à elles d'un pas qu'ils connaissent bien. Elle est furieuse. Elle s'égosille face à leur silence :

— What is this mess ? What have you done with these clothes ? I could never get these stains off ! Give it to me now ! Before they dry.

— No.

La réponse sans appel de Sadie laisse la vieille harpie stupéfaite, incapable de rétorquer.

Récupérant des tissus dans la tente de la jeune mexicaine, elles repartent sans plus rencontrer une seule interruption. Elles retournent là où elles ont laissé les chevaux. Puis, toujours sans un mot, elles se tournent le dos et se déshabillent. Étendant leurs vêtements sur l'herbe face au soleil, elles se sèchent dans le plus religieux des silences.

La nature s'est arrêtée de chanter. Le vent entonne dans les branches des arbres un chant plus funèbre. Le ressac inlassable des vagues demeure.

— Can I ask you one last favour ? demande Tess alors qu'elles se tournent toujours le dos.

— Anything.

— Will you come pick some flowers with me ?

— I'll be glad to...

Elles revêtent chemise, bretelles et pantalon, laisse le reste à sécher près des chevaux broutant paisiblement. Tess les conduit au-delà du bois qui bordent le camp, là où elle avait remarqué que les fleurs poussaient en nombres près du lac. Elles les ramassent, se servant des pans de leurs chemises comme sacs. Elles y passent de longues heures car Tess a besoin de beaucoup de pétales.

Lorsqu'elles reprennent le chemin du retour sur la plage, le soleil est proche de l'horizon, jaune et scintillant. Il inonde d'une lumière douce le lac et tous ses alentours.

De retour à la tombe de ses parents, Tess s'agenouille et dépose les fleurs. Peu sûre d'elle, elle explique à Sadie en bafouillant :

— I'd like t-to... When Ah was young, we-we deck our graves with flowers. Mah mother made a special bread for this day but... I don't know cook it. Maybe we could-

Ses mains s'égarent maladroitement sur les fleurs. Soudain la jeune femme semble perdue face aux traditions qu'elle avait coutume de réaliser avec ses parents, soudain elle se sent incapable d'accomplir cela seule. Elle oublie. Elle oublie qu'elle n'est pas seule. Elle oublie comment faire. Elle oublie comment voir. Elle panique. Elle oublie tout soudain.

— Tess.

Des mains se déposent sur les siennes et les calment. Soudain c'est comme si elle retrouvait la vue. Sadie est là avec elle. Son regard trouve le sien et la guide. D'une voix incroyablement douce, elle propose :

— We could... draw a cross with the flowers ? Wha' do ya think ?

Bouleversée, rassurée, Tess acquiesce avec un immense sourire. Une larme roule le long de sa joue. Elles travaillent en silence dans le creux du bois. Tandis que Sadie termine, Tess a l'idée d'aller chercher une guitare au camp.

— I've borrowed Javier's one, explique-t-elle à son retour, déposant contre les pierres l'instrument.

Elle se tait alors. Sadie a terminé. Une grande et splendide croix de pétales chaudes et colorées orne désormais le sol devant les pierres et les photos des parents de Tess.

Émue, la jeune femme renifle. Elle entend Sadie faire de même, puis s'essuyer et expirer lentement. Tess s'agenouille près d'elle, le pot de suie en main. Elle prend ses mains dans les siennes et dessine dessus le reliefs de ses phalanges, de l'os de son bras, décrit des arabesques autour.

Sadie l'imite, ose même rajouter quelques ornements sur les replis de son col. De nouveau, comme au matin, elles quittent l'apparence des vivants pour revêtir l'habit des morts. De nouveau, elles peignent sur le visage de l'autre le crâne fleur traditionnel. Mais cette fois, ses traits ne sont plus vengeurs.

Terminant leur précieux travail, Tess ouvre la bouche :

— Don't move, l'interrompt Sadie.

Elle est en train de terminer le dessin de la dentition sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Ses doigts tracent délicatement autour de la bouche immobile de Tess. Lorsqu'elle termine, elle murmure :

— Tell me.

— I have to make an offering. Will you help ?

— 'Course.

Tandis qu'elle se lève et que Sadie la suit, Tess explique :

— I have not much to offer. We supposed to put down on the grave things the deceased liked during his life. So... I thought, maybe, paint Stubborn like us and bring him before the grave.

— Your stallion ?

— I wish it could be Myth but... Well, maybe she will be on the grave with us. Horses were the most precious good my parents had in their life. I hope they would be glad to see one again.

— So be it.

Alors, avec de la terre et ce qui leur reste de suie, elles peignent à son tour l'étalon doré, ajoute dans sa crinière et sa queue des fleurs aux pétales orangés. Lorsque vient l'heure, le soleil se couchant, Tess inspire brusquement.

— It will be all right Tess, la rassure Sadie soucieuse.

Elles caressent toutes deux la tête de l'étalon, Stubborn, se faisant face.

— I know. Sadie, Ah could never thank you enough...

— There's no need to. I decide bah my self to be here with you. Just as you decide to be with me there.

Tess acquiesce sans un mot.

— Could you go to the camp and find other candles for me ? I need four more.

— I'll go.

Passant devant elle, Tess la rattrape, embrasse sa joue, marmonne un "thank you" et l'enlace. Sadie se laisse faire, dépose ses mains dans son dos et lui répond les mêmes mots.

— Go now, chuchote la jeune mexicaine au bord des larmes.

Tandis qu'elles se quittent le temps de quelques instants, Tess se sent soudain incomplète et seule face à cette tombe. Elle est soulagée lorsque Sadie revient rapidement.

Elle prend trois des cierges, celui qu'elle avait ramené le matin, les dresse sur la pierre, craque une allumette, puis les allume un par un. Un cocon de lumière naît au coeur de la forêt nocturne.

Se relevant, Tess recule. Sadie, muette, la regarde faire. Elle la regarde passer lentement sa main sous la tête douce de sa monture sans quitter la photo de ses parents des yeux. Puis, lentement, elle amène l'étalon au pied de la croix fleurie. Son autre main caresse l'encolure flamboyante à la lueur des flammes, glisse contre le poitrail de l'étalon, sur son épaule, son bras musclé, puis saisit sa jambe et la décolle du sol.

Lentement, l'animal recule, baisse la tête, lentement il s'agenouille devant la tombe. Puis, enfin, il se couche sur le flanc et redresse la tête vers les cierges allumés. Il semble humer l'air un instant.

Sadie est subjugué par cette vision irréelle. Elle contemple la monture et la femme, Tess qui s'agenouille lentement, incline la tête et ferme les yeux.

Soudain, c'est comme si les morts étaient là, avec elles. La jeune femme frissonne. Elle croit devenir folle lorsqu'elle sent la caresse de Jake dans ses cheveux. Elle frissonne toute entière. Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, les larmes déferlent.

Tess respire lentement, la croix dans son poing. Elle entend renifler soudain au-dessus d'elle. Levant les yeux, elle découvre que Sadie s'est mise à pleurer. Tentant d'essuyer les larmes, elle jette soudain un coup d'oeil dans l'herbe et remarque de sa voix écorchée :

— You've forgotten a candle, désigne-t-elle d'un hochement de tête vers l'objet.

Tess baisse la tête vers ladite bougie, éteinte, couchée dans l'herbe. Puis elle relève les yeux vers sa compagne de deuil et dit :

— I thought you could light one for Jake.

— Ya may did not notice but am not very faithful, rétorque la veuve plus sèchement.

— I know. But Ah think it could feel good for you. You could say goodbye to Jake, tell him one last time how you love him.

Sadie lui jette un regard étrange, meurtrier et bouleversée à la fois. Mais au fond d'elle, Tess peut voir à quel point elle lui est reconnaissante. Elle le sait, Sadie sera heureuse de prier avec elle son cher époux.

— I'll pray for him too anyway, promet-elle en tendant sa main vers l'autre femme. Trust me, you'll not regret.

Sadie lève les yeux au ciel, reniflant de plus belle. Puis, finalement, elle saisit la main de Tess et s'agenouille à son tour. La jeune mexicaine lui tend le cierge, puis lui demande tout en connaissant déjà la réponse :

— Do you have a picture of him ?

Sans répondre, Sadie tire la chaîne autour de son cou. Le pendentif lourd glissé dans sa chemise apparaît, ouvert sur la photo de son époux. Elle le pose sur la pierre près de l'autre photo.

L'étalon toujours calme émet un doux son. Soigneusement, Sadie allume le cierge et le pose avec les autres. Elle siffle lentement lorsque de la cire fondue tombe sur sa main, puis se replace près de Tess. La mexicaine à ses côtés lui sourit, puis ferme les yeux avec elle, joint les mains et débute sa prière.

_Dad, Mom, it's been a long time. Am sorry. Am sorry to didn't put your bodies in the ground like I should have done it. Am sorry to didn't meet you every year. Am sorry to not talk to you all this time. Six years... My Lord... Am so sorry. I was lost. But I've met someone : the woman praying near to me. Her name is Sadie, Sadie Adler. She has lost her husband, she's destroyed with mourning just like I am. But... She's a great woman, even she'll never admit it. Since Ah met her, Ah wanna be great again. Ah wanna be great for her, be here for her just like she is for me. She brought me the volition to live again. I feel it in my heart. So here I am. Am sorry, dad, mom. I will never disappoint you anymore. Ah love you. And Ah wish you all the great Ah can. Myth, my dear Myth. Am sorry mah girl. You was not supposed to die, not supposed to suffer this much. You died by my fault. Ah will never forgive myself. May the death be sweet to you. Be kind with mah parents. You know Ah love them as much as Ah love you._

_La jeune femme respire et tremble à la fois, elle pleure en silence et reprend._

_Jake. Hello Jake Adler. We don't know each other. But I know your wife, I know what happens to you both. 'N am sorry, am sorry for all what happens. Ah wish we had reached your ranch earlier. Ah wish Ah died instead of you, let both of you continue your dear life in peace. But it isn't like this. Ah promis I'll be there for Sadie. She says you was a great man, 'n Ah believed her. She's a great woman too. But am sure you already know this. Know am glad Ah met her. Rest in peace Jake..._

_You, dear boy who loved me so much, Ah think Ah loved you too. Ah never asked your name nor a photo but- Well. Rest in peace too. Rest in peace Myth. Rest in peace, Momy, Dady. All of you, Ah love you 'n Ah will never forget you._

Tess rouvre les yeux. Elle inspire bruyamment. Les larmes ont coulé sur ses joues. Sadie est là à ses côtés. Elle regarde la tombe, les mains posées sur les cuisses, les joues couvertes de larmes. Elle renifle en silence, essuyant de temps à autre son visage là où il a coulé. Le maquillage s'est étalé sur sa bouche et ses yeux.

Vidée, Tess empoigne en silence la guitare de Javier, la cale sous son bras, et entonne un arpège mélancolique. La nuit s'écoule. Les cierges brûlent. Et lorsque le dernier d'entre eux s'éteint, les deux femmes se sont endormies pour un sommeil sans cauchemar.


End file.
